My New Boyfriend
by Kagasha
Summary: Ichigo is currently dating Masaya, but Kish's words about loving her are starting to take over her thoughts. Now she's gonna have to deal with the fact that she does like Kish a bit and one big problem. How will she tell Masaya this? COMPLETE!
1. Special to Me

**Disclaimer: I don't own not a soul in this story. Actually I own all the teachers. Oh and just to let you know, this more like a flash back chapter. It really doesn't deal with the current time though. The next chapter will with the current time though. Well enjoy the story!

* * *

**

**_My New Boyfriend_**

**_Special to Me_**

Ichigo walked home from a long tiring day of school. _Aww boy, I'm so tired. Mr.Sanjistu worked me to the bone and I didn't get any sleep last night studying for an exam that I failed anyway. Then I had to fight Kish and the Kirema Animas._

**Flash back**

Ichigo was studying for her exam when Ryuo called her and told her to immediately come to the Mew cafe transformed. _Man, I didn't finish studying yet. Well I'll study when I get back. I guess it won't take long._

Ichigo transformed in her bathroom, then jumped out of her window and ran to the cafe. She got there in about 15 minutes.

"What took you so long? This is an emergency and your still getting here!" Ichigo was panting heavily at the moment. "I got here as fast as I could! What's the emergency?"

"I've found some more Kirema Animas at North and Parkway. The others are fighting them now. Hurry!"

"Ok." Ichigo ran down to North and Parkway and found the other mew mews fighting off the Kirema Anima. Mint found her first."Come on Ichigo. We really need your help. And just to warn you Kish is here."

_Oh God. _"Ok." Ichigo started to fight the Kirema Anima for about 30 minutes until Kish spotted her.

"KITTEN! Oh I've missed you so much." Kish flew down and hugged her tightly. "Kish I have to fight these dumb animal things. So if you don't mind." "Kitten, I could never let you get hurt. You're so special to me."

_Whoa! Now I never felt this way before. I'm actually happy that Kish says that I'm special to him. But he tells me that everyday we meet. Why should this be any different?_

"Kitten one day, you'll be my girlfriend and we could have kids. I'm counting on that to happen." "Kish you dumb fool, I'll never have your kids or be your girlfriend!" She pushed him away from her and looked dead in his eyes.

"You will never be nothing to me! All you will be is a worthless green-haired alien!" Kish looked at her like he was about to cry. "Kitten. I will always be somebody to you." He hugged her again, but softly. "I'll be the boy who will care for you like no one else."

_Kish, you're starting to make me feel loved. You always loved me, but I never loved you. What am I thinking?! I'm never gonna fall for Kish. I love Masaya! Masaya and Masaya only!_

"Ichigo stop making love connections with Kish and help us! We can't do this alone!" Ichigo listened to what Mint said and pushed Kish away to help the others.

It took an hour and a half for them to defeat the Kirema Animas. It was 10:30. They were now instructed by Ryuo to meet back at the cafe. He told them that be prepared tomorrow because Kish will be planning something again. After that, he told them to go back home.

When she got back it was 10:55 and she still had to study. She was up till 3:28 in the morning. She fell asleep but had to wake up at 6.

**End of flash back**

_I can't wait till I can go to bed. I'm bushed. _When Ichigo got in the house her mom asked her to clean her room and help cook dinner. "Mom, can you cook it yourself?" "No, you have to help. And besides, I'm your mother."

"Ok." Ichigo cleaned her room quickly and ran down stairs to help her mother. "So mom, have you ever went with someone, but then liked someone else a littel bit?" Her mom was getting the noddles and sauce for thier food. "Yeah it happned about five times. It really got my boyfriend mad though, but I knew it was the right choice."

"Oh." Her mom looked at her like she was gonna start reading her mind. "Why did you ask? What are you going through with this?" _Is she reading my mind or something? I really hope she doesn't find out that I sorta am dealing with this. _"No not at all. I just wanted to know before it happened is all."

"Oh alright. Just one more thing. You better tell your boyfriend before you plan on going with the other boy. He probably will get pissed and try to fight him." "Alright mom."

They got finished make the food and set it down on the table. Right when they were about to sit down, Ichigo's dad came in as hungry as pig and a hippo put together.

"I'm home!" Ichigo's mom got up speedy quick and kissed him. _I wish I loved somebody like that. But I sorta do and his name is Kish. I just want to hug him and love him a whole lot. Maybe even let him be my boyfriend. What the hell am I thingking again?! I love Masaya! Who am I kidding I love Kish. Shut up mind!_

"Ichigo can you give me the soy sauce please." "Oh of course mom." They ate a good meal and went to bed. This time Ichigo finished her homework and had a good dream that night. About her and Kish in La La Land.

**In her dream**

"Kish I love you so much!" "I've been telling you that for ages." They were now hugging each other. "Kish,you really are special to me." With that she got a kiss on the lips. Score for her!

**End of part of the dream that I'm gonna right**

**(c) 2004 Akina Thornton**

* * *

Well, did ya like it. Hope ya did because it took me forever. Give me a good review please. 


	2. The Truth

Diclaimer: I don't not a soul on Tokyo Mew Mew. Hey but don't let that put you down. i got another chappie. Hot and fresh from the oven. Enjoy!

* * *

**_My New Boyfriend_**

**_The Truth_**

Ichigo woke up as happy as a jay bird. You maybe even say that she looked like Pudding. _I'm so happy. I don't know why, but I am. Maybe cause of Kish. Oh yeah I have to go to school. _Ichigo ran down stairs to see her mom making waffles, eggs, bacon, and all that good stuff.

"Oh mom! Thanks a whole lot." Her mom just got finished toasting the bread. "Your welcome. Here have one. All children need a good breakfast. So do you have any exams or tests?" Ichigo started thinking.

_Do I have a test or exam today? I can't really remember. _"I don't know. But I studied so I should be prepared." "Good" Ichigo sat down in her chair to eat her big breakfast. Her mom sat next to her. "You got a boy yet Ichi?" Ichigo almost choked on the food in her mouth. _I sorta got Kish, but I can't let her know that. _"No mom. Not at all."

"Well hurry up and eat so you can take your shower. You need to get to school." "Ok." Ichigo finished eating her food and hurried upstairs. She got her unifrom out and went in the shower. The shower really got her mind off things. It made her relax. But it couldn't last cause she was running late.

She jumped out of the shower and put her clothes on. Ichigo kissed her mom good bye, grabbed her book bag and ran out the door. She had to catch the bus today. Good thing the buses were running late, now she could blame it on the bus.

When she got to school, the bell just rang for first period. _Gotta hurry up. _Ichigo ran the halls to go to first period. She got there before the teacher did. Masaya saw her and decided to go talk to her. "Hey Ichigo." Ichigo was unpacking her stuff. "Oh hi Masaya. What's on your mind?" Masaya started twirling his fingers around each other.

"Can you go on date with me? To the movies?" Ichigo froze. _What should I say. I mean, I still do like him a bit. But I also like Kish. Ok. I'm gonna say yes. _"Yes. I'll go." "Great. See ya around 9." "Ok."

Hours past and Ichigo was doing fine. But she still had to deal with the fact that she was going on a date with Masaya. How could she tell him no anyway? She couldn't break his heart like that.

When Ichigo got home, she decided to do her homework while taking a nice hot bath. It couldn't hurt to try something new. Ichigo walked in the house and took off her shoes. She looked in the kitchen and found a note on the frig. This is what it read:

**_Dear Ichigo, I will be working over time tonight to get some extra cash. Your father won't be home on time either. If you get hungry you know where the food is. Love, mom._**

Ichigo read it and threw it in the trash. _That ain't nothin new. She always has something to do. Well at least I have the house to myself. _Ichigo ran upstairs and started her bath water. The water was hot and cool at the same time. But it was mostly hot. She started her homework and waited for her bath to get finished.

When her bath water was ready, she stripped down and went in with the homework still in her hand. _I have to be careful. _She relaxed for about 10 minutes until Ryou called her. _What the hell does he want now._

She picked up the little phone and answered. "What is it now?" "Come to Cafe Mew Mew quick! Further information will be told at the cafe." He hung up. _Damn. Why can't I have a pleasant day without fighting?_

Ichigo got out the tub and transformed. She didn't care if she was still wet. Hey everything else was going bad, right? When she got there, she saw a very mad Ryou. "What? What'd I do?" He rolled his eyes.

"You take too long. Anyway, the others are at a high school fighting the Kirema Animas. Go help them now!" "Ok there was one big problem. There are like a thousand high schools! Which one?"

"Sudojinchi High." "Ok. Bye." Ichigo found that high school fast since her mom wants her to go there so bad. Mint was pissed off yet again. "Come on Ichigo!! We need you!!" She started fighting the Kirema Animas for at least an hour.

(A/N: Just to let you know, there were at least a hundred Kiremas over there. I wanted you to know this because you might be wondering 'why is it taking them so long' or 'this makes no sense'. So now you know. Back to chap.)

"PUDDING INFERNO RING!!!" Pudding and the others were trying their hardest. Poor guys. Ichigo was captured by Kish again. He flew to the woods next to the school. He hugged her gently. "Kitten. Yet another day that I get to see your face." Kish kissed her forehead. "Kitten, maybe I'll take you with me so we can live together. Maybe start a family."

_There he goes with that starting family thing and living with him. But it's just so sweet. I wish he could tell me this everyday. But_ _then, I do have to tell him how I feel about him. Here it goes._

"Kish?" Kish looked at Ichigo with those cute amber eyes again. "What is it my sweet little Kitten?" Ichigo had to gather her words into a sentence. "Kish, you know how you love me alot, but I don't?" "Yeah." "Well...I changed....." Kish was seriously confused. "Kitten what is it that you are trying to tell me?"

"Kish what I'm trying to say is that... my mom bakes cookies!" "What the hell?" Ichigo's heart was flaring to tell Kish the truth.

"Kish. What I'm trying to say is that I love you!!!"

Oh that made Kish happy. He hugged her and swirled around in circles. "Aww my Kitten finally falls for me!! Yeah!" "Kish, I really need to fight the Kirema Animas right now." Kish stopped spinning around. "Kitten only and only this time will I take the Kiremas back with me. Next time will be close to always. Ok?"

"Ok, Kish." Kish floated up to the top of the trees to get the army of Kiremas. "Bye for now, Kitten." Ichigo waved back. Next thing she knew, she saw Kish with a bag of glowing balls no even noticing Ichigo.

When Ichigo came back, everyone was mad except Pudding and Lettuce. "Ichigo what were you doing this time?" Zakuro was pissed. "Yeah where have you been?! Ryou called, we are pratcically dieing, and your away for the second time!!"

Ichigo was getting nervous. She couldn't tell them that she confessed her love for him. She had to lie. "I was fighting Kish." That lie just happened to work since her clothes were dirty and her body looked cuffed.

"Well come on. We need to go the cafe." They went to the cafe around 9:30. "Mew Mews you have to work at the cafe a little while. So get in your uniforms and start odering food."

Nobody actually came when he said that but they came all right. At first, Ichigo was waiting for someting to happen. But then Masaya called her cell. "Hello?" "Ichigo. Where are you? You're around 30 minutes late." "I'm at my job. I'm sorry it was last minute." Ichigo could hear him sigh. "Masaya we could go another time if you want." "That'll be fine. Bye."

Masaya hung up. _Good thing I didn't really break his heart. _

After a long day, Ichigo went back home to see hot ramen on the table waiting for her. _Oh boy RAMEN!!!! I love ramen. _Ichigo sat down and ate the bowl of ramen. When she was done getting ready for bed, Ichigo thought about Kish. That's what caused her dream.

**Ichigo's Dream**

"Ichigo calm down. Just a few more pushes." "PUSH!!" Ichigo pushed hard. The baby was born. "See Ichigo. Its alright." Kish bent down and kissed her on the lips. Ichigo was still sweating from pushing so hard. "Kish, thanks for being here with me." "Not a prob." The doctor walked over to Ichigo to give Ichigo her new born baby. "Here you go Ichigo."

Ichigo cradled her baby gently. Her baby was looking at her with reddish-amber eyes. "We did good huh Ichigo?" "Guess so." The baby had dark green hair and reddish-amber eyes. He wasn't as pale as Kish, but you could see the blood serculating through his body. He was their special little boy.

**End of Dream**

Ichigo woke up and looked around the room. She wasn't in a hospital anymore. She was in her room. Alone. _If only that dream were real. _She fell back to sleep. Happy that the truth was out.

* * *

Do you like. It worked my fingers hard to finish it and i'm starved. but i have to make you guys happy first. and sorry for waitng so lost. i forgot how to update. enough good reviews will make me write another chappie. bye for now! 


	3. Date At The Movies

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ichigo and I don't own Ichigo and saddest of them all... I don't own Kish. It's sad the cutest one is always the one you never have. Life is so cruel.... yet fun. Well enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**_My New Boyfriend_**

**_Date At The Movies_**

When Ichigo woke up, around let's say 10:43, she didn't care. You know why? BECAUSE IT'S SATURDAY. WOOHOO!!! Anyway, she got out of bed and out on her slippers. She walked down stairs to see if breakfast was made. Not a thing was cooked. Not a piece of bacon, not a scrambled egg scrambled, not even a pancake in a pan! Just an ordinary kitchen.

Ichigo didn't want to, but she made her own breakfast. A simple bowl of cereal. _I can't stand it when they do this. Thier probably not even home. _Putting the milk back, she found a note. It was from her parents. This is what it said:

_**Dear Ichigo, Your dad and I will be gone almost all day. If anything happens you know who to call, 911. We might even be gone for the whole weekend. So you might have the house to yourself all weekend. We want you to have the house clean when we come home. Love, mom and dad.**_

Ichigo snacthed it off the frig and threw it in the trash. _They should at least tell me the day before. Its not like we're a seperated family. We can communicate. _She sat down in her chair and ate her cereal. The cereal somehow calmed her nerves.

The cool milk flew down her throat while the cereal slowly tickled her throat. It felt good. She was mad when she had finished the bowl of cereal. She tossed the bowl in the sink and walked outside. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining and butterflies filled the sky. It was wonderful.

But one thing hit her. On this very day at 9:00, she should be on a date with Masaya. _I still don't know if I love him anymore. I mean. I love Kish. I even told him that. But I just don't think I feel the same for Masaya. Well I'll stick to my word and I'll go on the date with him._

Ichigo ran upstairs and looked through her clothes. She couldn't find anything. Out of all the stuff she had, she couldn't find what to wear. In the drawer, she had skirts, pants, shirts, and tank-tops of all sorts. "What should I wear?" Finally, she picked out a pink shirt with a denim skirt that came to her knees. Ichigo lifted it up to her face. "That's perfect. Nothing too flashy."

She ran downstairs to go iron it. "La la la, la la la, hmmm hmmmm hmmm...ow!!" While ironing her shirt she burnt her finger. _Boy does that hurt. Gotta get a band-aid. _Ichigo got a band-aid from the medicine cabinet and wrapped around her finger. "Ahhh that feels better."

Moments passed and nothing good happened. No one called. Her parents didn't even drop a line. All the oldies came on the radio. Boring junk came on tv. It was terrible. But to just make sure, she cut on the tv. The tv actually had something good on!! Ichigo sat on her bed and watched it.

"Ling Ling Ding Ding Bling Bling..." Someone was trying to reach her. She jumped across her bed to pick up the phone. Ichigo didn't care who it was. She just answered. "Hello." "Hey Ichigo. How are you?" It was Masaya. _Oh boy another call from him. I wonder what I did this time. _"I'm fine. Just sitting here watching tv. Why?"

"I was wondering if I could come over your house and you know... chat." Ichigo didn't know what to say. Her heart was beating really fast. From being nervous and confused. She had to tell him something though. "How come we just can't talk at the movies?"

"I don't know. Maybe because I wouldn't be able to hear the movie. So can I? I already know your parents very well like family." _What is he? Some kind of stalker? _"I don't know Masaya." "Well it's getting close to 8:00 so I'll be there shortly to get you."

Masaya hung up. Ichigo could tell by his voice that he would be happy to see her. So she put on her clothes, got her socks and shoes on and waited for him at the front door. In about 15 minutes, he knocked on the door. Ichigo took a deep breath and opened the door. Masaya looked casual. He had a blue shirt on with some khaki pants.

"Come on Ichigo. We'll need to get a perfect seat." He took a look at how Ichigo was dressed. "And you look wonderful tonight." He grabbed her hand and led her out the door.

They walked to the movies. It wasn't far. "So Masaya. What do you see in me?" "I see a really cute and smart person. No one could be as pretty as you." Ichigo's heart did that same thing it did earlier. She was panting softly. It wasn't that intence.

When they got there, Masaya paid thier way in. Ichigo followed him in and they got a seat far in the back, but close enough so they could see. Being the gentlemen he is, he paid for the popcorn and the soda.

"Thanks." The movie started. But not a sinlge person knew that Kish, Pie and Tart were going on a tour of 'thier' planet. The aliens had seperated and Kish just happened to be at that very theatre!

He sat about two rows behind them. Kish looked down and saw a very dark red haired girl sitting beside some other guy. _Is that my Kitten..... with another guy?!?!?!?!?!? _Using his good ears, he payed close attention to what they were saying. And one thing that came out of Masaya's mouth was not something he wanted to hear.

"So can you be my girlfriend?" _That damned boy is trying to take my Kitten away from. I'll kill him if he tries to kiss her!!! _To his surprise, nothing happened between the two. _He better not touch her._ At the end of the movie, Masaya did the impossible. He lifted Ichigo up and kissed her.

That really pissed Kish off. He ran down the steps and walked over to them. "Why the hell are you kissing my girl?!" Ichigo didn't know who that was at first. "Get your dirty hands off my Kitten." Now she knew. It was her boyfriend, Kish.

Ichigo jumped down and hugged him. "Kish! I thought I'd never get to see you!" She nuzzled his chest with her face. "I'll kill you if you touch her again." Then Kish looked at Ichigo. He grabbed her arms and made her look at him. "And tell me why you're here with this boy? I thought you said you loved me?"

"Kish I do love you." Kish pushed her away and ran to the bathroom.

* * *

**That's another chappie for you guys. I guess I really needed the vacation. Cause I really don't know where I got this idea from. So I guess you're happy that I'm off break too huh. Well I want 5 good reviews. NO FLAMES!!! Bye for now!**

**__**


	4. After The Movies

**Kagasha: Idon't own Tokyo Mew Mew or anything except this store.**

**Kish: Ichigo, I love you so much.**

**Ichigo: I love you too Kish. (they kiss)**

**Kagasha: Crazy love birds. Well here's another chappie. ENJOY!!!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**My New Boyfriend**_

**_After The Movies_**

Kish pushed Ichigo away and ran to the bathroom. Ichigo chased after him. The batthroom was a one stoll bathroom so he was the only one in there. "Kish please. Listen to me!" Kish's sensitive side came out and he cried. He was torn up inside. To see his Kitten with another man. It killed him.

"Kish please!" "Leave me the hell alone Ichigo!!" Ichigo was surprised. _He called me by my real name and cursed at me. He is truly mad at me. But it was Masaya who did it. Not me. _She was now tired of screaming through a door and went in. He was sitting on the toilet with the lid down. Kish was crying in his hands and didn't look up. Ichigo walked over to him and laid on his back. (this isn't the first time he cried. he did cry in one of the volumes of Tokyo Mew Mew. it was cute and sad.) "Kish. I love you too much to go with someone else."

Kish was still crying, but he was listening to every word. "So why..were you here....with him?" "I couldn't say no and break his heart. I'm not that kind of girl to hurt someone." Kish stood up fast.

"But you hurt me!! Don't you care?!?!?!" Ichigo walked up to him and stared into his amber eyes. "Listen to me Kish. I love you. Only you. Noe one can love me as much as you do." Kish was still crying. _He's not getting it!!!!_ Ichigo leaned in for a depp kiss.

From out the bathroom, people thought they were you-know-whating. Some woman covered their childrens ears. Others just walked away. Masaya came out from the theatre room and looked for Ichigo. "Ichigo!! Ichigo!! Where are you? I'm sorry if I caused anything!!"

They were still kissing in the bathroom. Kish rubbed her back and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Soon they parted. "Kish do you still love me? Because I still love you." Kish nodded his head. "Of course." They walked out together. Kish had his arms around Ichigo's waist.

The people started screaming and gagging. "Darn children playing naughty in the bathroom!!! Kids need to know their position!!" "Stay little kids as long as you can darn it!!" Then a man pushed them away and went in. "Do they usually do this with children?"

"No. It's just that when two people, boy and girl, are in the same bathroom together, people get dirty thoughts." Masaya spotted Ichigo and walked over to her. "Hey Ichigo. Ichigo, I'm sorry for trying to force you into something. Like being my girlfriend."

He grabbed her hand and held it tightly yet gently. "Ichigo, you may still have a boyfriend, but I will always love you." Masaya dug into his pocket and took out a locket. He placed it into her hand. "This will represent the good times we had, ok." She took it. "Why are you giving me this?"

"My parents are taking me to Europe for a very long time. I wanted to see you one last time before we go. Bye Ichigo." He walked of to his house. Kish put his head on her shoulder. "So. What do we do now?" Ichigo was thinking for a while. "I don't know either."

"CHHHH Kish CHHHH It's Pie CHHHHH!!" Kish reached into his pocket and got a little alien walkie talkie thing. "Yeah Pie." "CHHHH Come to the CHHHH ship outside." "What was all that about?" Kish walked out. "Where are you going?" "My brother needs me to go to the ship. Hey! Do you want to come with me to the ship?"

Ichigo jumped up and down while clapping her hands. "Oh yes. I would love to!!" She was so excited and jumped on his back. She kissed his cheek. "Lets go." Kish held her legs for support and left.

* * *

**Kagasha: So do you like this new chappie? I know I took so long to add another sorry.**

**Kish: Yeah you have bin lacking behind for a long while.**

**Kagasha: Oh shut up Kish. I needed ideas you know.**

**Kish: I got an idea**

**Kagasha: What is it?**

**Kish: Kiss me and be my girlfriend.**

**Kagasha: Uhh ok. (walks over to Kish and kisses him)**

**Kish: Thanks baby.**

**Ichigo: You act just like a pimp. Just said I was your girl.**

**Kish: I switched. Come here babe. (grabs Kagasha and play fight with her)**

**Ichigo: Well Kagasha would love to tell you guys this. EVEN THOUGH SHE'S WITH MY EX BOYFRIEND!! She would sya 'Write good reviews and I'll write another chappie. Bye for now!!' That's what she would be saying. **


	5. In Kish's Ship

**Kagasha: Welcome back everyone!!**

**Kish: K-babe, you are so sexy.**

**Kagasha: Like I've never heard that come out of your mouth. What happened to you and Ichigo?**

**Kish: You mean Kitten, we broke up a while ago. Couldn't last. She was too gentle. I was too roudy. Gentle and roudy don't mix.**

**Kagasha: Oh. And your saying that me and you make a good couple?**

**Kish: Well yeah. Your kinda evil at times and roudy and I'm the same way, so we could work out.**

**Kagasha: Mmmhhhmm. Whatever. Well anyway ENJOY!!!**

**

* * *

**

_**My New Boyfriend**_

_**In Kish's Ship**_

Ichigo had just got on Kish's back to go to his ship.He walked only for a while. Pie had found their location with a little alien device that only picked up Kish's body temperature. Kish walked to the shining light. "You ready?" "Mmhhmm." "Hold on." The beam of light telaported them into the ship. "Uhhhh." Kish looked behind him. "Kitten, are you ok?" "Nooooo." He walked over to a big alien looking couch and laid Ichigo down on it.

Pie walked over to them. "Kish, we need you in the maintence room." "Ok, Kitten. Can you stay here for me?" She nodded. Kish followed Pie into the maintence room. "So what's up?" Pie pointed to the big chart. "There probably will be an invasion on our planet. While you were on Earth, they threatned to invade us. Are you prepared?" "Maybe. I'll need to train more. Is that all?" "Yeah." Kish walked back to Ichigo.

"Hey Kish." "Hey. Kitten follow me." She took his hand while she walked with him. "So, where are we going?" Kish didn't say anything. He just kept walking. Soon he got to his destination. He went in with Ichigo at her side. "Wow!! What's this?" "It's my room. It's sorta like a small home. I usually stay here when I have nothing to do." Ichigo was already on his bed....relaxed.

"Kitten, what are you doing?" "I'm getting comfortable. I kinda tired." Kish walked over to Ichigo and sat down besdie her. He rubbed her face with his hands. Ichigo stared at him deeply. "Kitten, you are sooo beautiful. I love you." "Me too." They leaned in for a kiss. The kiss seemed to last forever. Kish rubbed her head and held her back. She wrapped her arms aroung his neck.

Soon they parted. "I have to go train, see ya later." He ruffled her hair then walked away. _I love her so much. If only she didn't have to go back home. If she could stay with me, our lives would change forever. Kids would be born and we would be happy together. I can't wait till that day. _He was now at the training room. "Tart, can you put my training settings into the computer?"

"What is you settings?" "Trainer: Kish, training number: 45326901." "Ok. Let me get that in annnd...there! You can go now." "Thanks." Kish went to change into a pair of training pants without a shirt. (oooo sexy body. sexy chest!!!!) He telaported into the room. The training was truely intense! He had a second skin of sweat around his body. All kinds of obstacles and impacts during the training.

Ichigo was in his room laying in his bed. "I need to wash. I feel so dirty since I was being kissed and held by Masaya." She got out of bed and stripped down. She searched until she found a wash rag and a towel. Ichigo started a bath. Soon the bath was ready. She got in and leaned on the side of the tub. The hot water felt really good!! She stayed in their for about fifteen minutes.

While she was in the tub, Kish came back from training. "Kitten, you here?" "Mmmhhhmmm." Satisfied with the answer he knocked on the bathroom door. "Kitten, can I come in?" Realizing there weren't any curtains she answered. "Uhh no. I'm naked." "Oh. I'll be on the bed waiting for you."

He laid down on the bed and cut on this little orb thingy. It shined a beam of light and shown a hollogram. It looked like an alien type tv. Soon he fell asleep. Ichigo came out with a towel wrapped around under her arms. She saw him sleeping. _He's so cute sleeping. Oh my god!!!! His chest is so well built!!! _

She dried off and put her clothes back on. She walked over to Kish and laid on the bed beside him. She gave him a kiss. Ichigo trailed up to his ear and whispered. "I love you." That made him turn around and accidentaly place a kiss on her lips.

She parted and fell asleep in his chest.

* * *

**Kagasha: So how did the chappie go?**

**Kish: It's nice. I wish that was you getting out the bathroom without a towel than we would....... **

**Kagasha: Then I would put on my clothes and go to sleep.**

**Kish: Your no fun.**

**Kagasha: I could when I want to be. **

**Kish: (kissing Kagasha's lips) I would love to see you when your having fun.**

**Kagasha: (pushing Kish away) Not today pal. Well anyway give me at least 5 good reviews and I'll write another chappie. BYE FOR NOW!!!!**


	6. Time Together And Rumors

**Kagasha: Hey guys.**

**Kish: K-babe, where do you keep your photo album?**

**Kagasha: Why?**

**Kish: I want to see some sexy pictures of you.**

**Kagasha: Well how about no.**

**Kish: (pouts) Shoot.**

**Kagasha: Haha.**

**Ichigo: What happened about us?**

**Kish: It flew in a plane, crashed into a tree, slid down a seven story building, and hit an empty school bus. That's what happened to 'us'.**

**Kagasha: That wasn't nice Kish.**

**Kish: Oh babe. You don't get. You have to be that way.**

**Ichigo: I hate you!!!!! (slaps Kish's cheek)**

**Kagasha: (laughs) Well anyway ENJOY!!!! **

_

* * *

_

_My New Boyfriend_

**_Time Together And Rumors_**

Kish and Ichigo stayed asleep the rest of the day. The next morning, Kish was the first to wake. He saw Ichigo's face in front of his. He kissed her lips then got out of bed. He stretched his arms and yawned. _I might cook her something. Just to give her less work. _Kish walked over to some kind of alien stove thingy and started the fire. He looked through his cabinets and found some food.

He threw it on the stove and cooked. Ichigo woke up, but didn't get up. She wanted to wait till the food was done. And the food smelled delicious! All kinds of herbs and seasons mixed in with some strawberrys in a cup. She wanted to get up and gobble down every strawberry he had, but decided to wait.

Soon Kish was done cooking and walke over to Ichigo. She immediately closed her eyes. Kish thought she was sleep. "Kitten get up. Food's done... and I got strawberrys." She pretended to still be sleep and rolled over. When she rolled, her face was right in front of his face. "Good morning Kitten, breakfast's ready."

She smiled and got up. Ichigo looked around and saw a lot of good stuff. Strawberrys were on every dish! And who doesn't love that!!! "Oh Kish, you made this alll by yourself?" "Yup, looks nice doesn't it?" "Yeah it does!!!" She quickly sat down and looked at him.

"Aren't you going to sit and eat with me?" Kish sat down and started eating with her. "Mmmmm, this is sooo good. I never you could cook." He smirked. "I do have some abilities." She blushed a bit. Soon they were done eating. "Do you have to go and train today?" "I probably will, if the ask me I will. But not, I'll stay here with you."

Kish nuzzled her cheek with his finger. Then he leaned in for a kiss. When he parted, he smiled. "Kitten, you know that your a good kisser." She nodded and blushed. "Well Kitten go take a bath so I can take you to your world. I won't keep you here like a hostage."

They both stood up. "I'll go find you something to wear, ok." "Ok." She kissed his cheek and went to go in the bathroom. "I'll lock the door. Don't let anyone else come in excpet me. Ok." "Mmmhhhmmm." He left the door and locked it shut. Pie was outside the Kish's doorway.

"Kish, what are or were you doing?" Kish looked around and started. "I got Kitten...I mean Ichigo in my room. Don't go in there." Tart just happened to come out of nowhere. "Does Kishy got a girlfriend?" Pie decided to jump in. "Yeah, does little Kishy man gotta a girl?"

They kept on taunting him. "Just shut up. Your just jealous that I gotta a girlfriend and you guys don't!" "Actually, I got Lettuce on the mew mew team." "And I got Pudding on the mew mew team, too. So we're not jealous." Kish looked at them and pushed them out of the way.

"I gotta go get my Kitten something to wear." Pie and Tart looked at each other. "Do you think we over did it?" Tart giggled. "Uhh....NO!!!!HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" They both started laughing and rolling on the ground. Kish on the other hand wasn't laughing or having fun. _They always do that to me. How come the always do that to me? What'd I do to deserve this? _In a couple minutes, Kish was at his destination.

He looked through some closets and found a cute skirt with a tarzan shirt. "I guess she'd like it. She could probably where the boots she wears when she transforms." He walked back to his room. Some other aliens saw him. "What's the clothes for?" He looked at them. "Why?"

"Because we heard you got a new girl around." "Uhhh no I don't. I'm just helping someone out is all." "Oookkk." They still started gossiping about his new girlfriend. _What are they talking about?!?! Did one of my idiotic brothers say something again!! _He got to his room later on.

Kish unlocked the door and saw Ichigo laying in his bed wrapped in a towel. He shook his head and walked over to her. "Kitten, I got you some clothes. You can go change in the bathroom if you want." She took the clothes and walked to the bathroom.

When she came out, Kish stared. She was soo cute!! In his eyes sexy!! "Kitten, do you like it?" She lloked down and twirled her hips. "I'll get used to it. And I sorta do like the air...it is hot." Kish kept his eyes glued onto Ichigo. She met his gave and blushed.

"So when you wanna go back to your world?" She went up to him and hugged him. "I don't know."

* * *

**Kagasha: End of chappie 6. Do you like? I do.**

**Kish: I like you too, K-babe.**

**Kagasha: What are yoouu talking about? Well no duh, you like me. Who doesn't know that?**

**Kish: Ichigo. She still can't get through her pink-haired thick skull.**

**Kagasha: Kish, I'd really appreciate it if you would stop talking about Ichigo that way. I know you guys broke up, but come on now.**

**Kish: Ok. I'd do it just because you said so. (hugs Kagasha)**

**Kagasha: Thanks. Well anyway, please give me at least 5 good reviews for this chappie. NO FLAMES!!! I hate them and others do too. If you don't like it, no affence, but SHUT UP!!! (begs to be forgiven) Bye for now!**


	7. Second Argument

**Kagasha: Hey guys. How ya doing? Fine I hope.**

**Kish: Yes you are fine. Your mine too.**

**Kagasha: I know that. Even though I sorta forgot.**

**Kish: Well now you know that we're together. (kisses Kagasha's lips)**

**Kagasha: Kish, you can't get over me can you?**

**Kish: (chuckles) Nope guess not. (kisses Kagasha again)**

**Kagasha: Ok. That's enough, Kish. Well ENJOY!!!!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**My New Boyfriend **_

**_Second Argument_**

"I don't know." Kish hugged her tighter. "Does that mean you wanna stay longer?" Ichigo nodded. "Yeah, I'd stay." Kish hugged even tighter and kissed her lips. Kish's amber eyes glew brighter. He let go her her and led her to the bed. She sat down with "What's up Kish?"

He grabbed her hands and rubbed them gently. "Kitten, you um....wanna have.....my...kid?" Ichigo was stunned. Was Kish gonna do her if she said yeah? Or get pissed if she said no? Who knows what he would do. "No, not yet. Kish, your fourteen and I'm thirteen. We're too young."

With her hands still in his, he nodded. "Yeah, I figured that out myself. But there could be a possibility when were older, right?" "Yup." He smiled. Kish got up and walked to the door. "Kitten, I'm sorry for saying something that dumb, oh and I'm about to go get some fresh air?"

Ichigo jumped off the bed and grabbed his hand. "You aint leaving with out me." He chuckled and left the room and locked it shut. On their way, they ran into Pie and Tart again. "See Pie, I told you he had a girl with him."

Pie shook his head. He walked around the couple, still shaking his head. "Mm mm mm. Little Kishy boy. How come you didn't just tell us you had a girl? Hey we told you." Kish was growling loud enough for Ichigo to hear.

"SHUT UP!!!! Let's go Kitten." He yanked her arm and pushed through Pie and Tart. "Pie, I think your right this time. We both know Kish is the most sensitive in our family. You think we should call it off?" "Yeah we should."

Kish was still mad about what happened. He clutched Ichigo's hand tightly and didnt realize it. His face was red and he was pissed. Ichigo looked at him and spoke. "Kish, don't get mad." He didn't really care about what she said. Kish was still mad at Pie and Tart. She noticed it and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

"It's alright, Kish. Really. Don't be mad about it." Kish stopped walking and looked at her. "You don't get it. Everyday they say that and never stop. You don't have brothers like me so you don't know what it's like." "Well at least I'm trying to help." "Well, Ichigo your not helping at all!!!!!"

Ichigo yanked her hand away and ran away. "Kitten, I......"

* * *

**Kagasha: End of chappie 7. How'd it go?**

**Kish: It went great K-babe.**

**Ichigo: I hate you Kish. You always do that.**

**Kish: What I do?**

**Ichigo: you keep switching up on people.**

**Kish: Don't hate me for it.**

**Kagasha: (giggles) Sorry fortaking so long and making this chappie extremely short.Well give me at least 5 good reviews and I'll write another chappie. Bye for now!!!**


	8. Looking For Someone Who's Already There

**Kagasha: Hi everyone.**

**Kish: (snores)**

**Kagasha: I really have to be quiet write now. Kish's sleeping.**

**Ichigo: No need to be nice, Kagasha. He's never nice to other people.**

**Kagasha: Why are you mad? Is it because of him going out with me?**

**Ichigo: Yeah.**

**Kagasha: Not everyone stays with the one they say they like Ichigo.**

**Ichigo: True.**

**Kagasha: (gives Kish a kiss on the cheek) Well anyway, ENJOY!!!!!!!**

**Kish: (wakes up) Oh good moring, K-babe.**

**Kagasha: (giggles)**

_**

* * *

**_

_**My New Boyfriend**_

**_Looking For Someone Who's Already There_**

"Kitten, I........" She kept running away from him. _Damn. How am I gonna get her to know that I'm sorry this time. _He started running after Ichigo. But she was far away. She kept running till she was lost. _I'm so scared and nervous. Where am I? _Out of fear she turned into a cat.

Kish now decided to fly instead of running. He was a lot faster now.

**Ichigo's P.O.V.**

Now I was extremely scared. How was Kish gonna find me when he doesn't know I turn into a cat? Slowly, I started retracing my steps. Out of nowhere, Kish flys by. "Meow raar." Kish immediately stopped.

"Kitten.....I'm sorry ok. Just stop hiding. I didn't mean to scream at you." "Raaarr meow....raaar." He looked at me. Kish landed on his feet and rubbed my head. "How did you get here, I don't remember any black cats coming on board."

I started meowing at him again. "Hmmm seems like you got a message. Here jump in my arms." At least he was gonna carry me. So, I jumped in his arms and he flew away.....still looking for the human me.

"Kitten!!!!" He hung his head. "It's no use. I guess she's really mad at me. Can't blame her. Well I'll just report it to the ship." Kish slowly flew back to his room. While flying, I snuggled up close to his chest.

It felt good to be close to his chest. Soon, we made it to his room. "Here, lay on my bed." I jumped out of his arms and fell down on his bed. That's when I saw it. A whole pile of fresh strawberries sitting in a small bowl on the table.

I jumped down and started sniffing them. Delicious. I ate one, then another, then another. Then I felt someone pick me up from the strawberries. "Raarr raaar meow." "Don't worry it's me."

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Kish picked Ichigo up and laid her on the bed again. "You can't eat the strawberries. It might mess up your diet. And I don't think cats should eat strawberries." Ichigo did a cat frown. Them to her surprise, Kish started taking off his shirt.

Then he was about to take off his pants. She swiftly turned her head and dug it into the pillows. Kish looked over at her and giggled. "I guess your kinda shy huh? Kitten, would've done somethung like that too. That reminds me."

He pulled his pants back up and picked Ichigo up. "We'll go and call in my Kitten, ok." Ichigo put her front paws on his chest and started meowing again. "Raaaar meow...raaaar raaaar." Kish looked down at Ichigo.

"What is it? Is something wrong?"

**Ichigo's P.O.V.**

I kept meowing at him, but he still wasn't getting it. There was nothing I could do anymore. It's not like he spoke cat. "I'm sorry, but I can't understand what your saying. Just snuggle up and I'll take you where ever I go."

He walked to the door, unlocked it, shut it again. He walked over to where he had to go with his head down. "I would love to hold my Kitten again. Hope she forgives me." I was touched. I did forgive Kish, I really did.

I put my paws on his chest and licked his cheek. Kish looked at me. "You like me huh." I nodded my head. I saw him smile. He flew up and continued going. Soon we made it to the maintence room. Then he put me down.

"I have to go and report Kitten being gone. Stay out here ok." He started walking without me. I couldn't just stay behind. So I ran up to him. He didn't notice. I saw Pie sitting in a chair and Tart playing with a toy.

"Hey Kish." Kish glared. "Leave me alone. Your the ones who did this." Pie looked at Kish. "What did we do?" "You made my Kitten run away from me. If you never had taunted me, she'd be here." I went through his legs and purred. Kish looked down at me. "I thought I told you to stay behind."

"Raaaar." He went down and picked me up.

**Third Person P.O.V.**

Kish walked over to the alien microphone about to start talking. Ichigo put her front paws on his chest and shook her head. _The jingly neclace should still be around my neck. __I wear it when I'm human too. So Kish should know it's me this time. _Kish looked down and heard the jingles.

"Hey how did you get a necklace like my Kitten? Wait a minute, her necklace is one of a kind. That means your my precious Kitten!!" He picked her up and twirled her around. Pie and Tart were staring at Kish. "Kish, what's wrong with you?"

There was a short moment off silence. Then Kish took off for his room. Tart shook his head. "I swear Kish has some issues to work out." Pie agreed.

Soon, Kish was in his room petting Ichigo. "I'm sorry for not listening to you....even though I didn't know what you were saying." Ichigo was eating some strawberries that she was eating earlier. "So how do we get you back to normal is the quesion."

Ichigo remembered the last time she turned into a cat. Ryou kissed her and she was back to normal. Maybe, just maybe Kish could change her back. She put her paws on his chest and kissed him. She closed her eyes tightly and waited for something to happen. Not a thing.

_Man, I thought it would work this time. Well that was to be expected. Only Ryou can transform me back to a human. That's it!! I could draw a picture.........if I try hard enough._

**Ichigo's P.O.V.**

I jumped off his lap and ran aroundthe room till she found some paper and pencil. I dragged it over in front of him and started drawing. I could tell he was looking over my shoulder. The pencil was flying around in my mouth and I didn't have any balance with it.

Soon, I was gone drawing my 'kitty portrait' and moved aside. Kish looked at the picture and slightly tilted his head. "What are you trying to say Kitten?" "Grrrrr." I ran around again and got a pillow from the bed.

I pointed at the first scene. "Raaar raaar raaar." Then I demistrated on the pillow. I pointed to the next picture. "Raaar raaar raaar." I stood up on my hind legs and spread out my arms. Kish nodded his head.

"I get it now Kitten. So who is the one who transforms you?"

* * *

**Kagasha: End of chappie 8. Do you like it?**

**Kish: I like it, K-babe. I really do.**

**Kagasha: You like a lot of stuff I do.**

**Kish: A lot of stuff? I like all the stuff!!**

**Kagasha: (giggles) Well anyway, give me at least 5 good reviews and I'll write another chappie. Please, NO FLAMES!!!!! Bye for now!!!**


	9. From Cat To Human

**Kagasha: Hey everyone. Here's another chappie for ya.**

**Kish: Leave me alone!**

**Kagasha: What happened?**

**Kish: Ichigo won't leave me alone! I know I'm sexy, but you don't have to attack me Ichigo.**

**Ichigo: You dirty little alien. **

**Kish: Kagasha...help mee. Please baby.**

**Kagasha: Oh no. That's just what you deserve. Well anyway ENJOY!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**My New Boyfriend**_

**_From Cat To Human_**

**Ichigo's P. O. V. **

I sat down and thought. How could I get Kish to find out who Ryou was? That's when it hit me. I could run to the Mew Mew Cafe and see if he's there! I jumped onto his lap and put my paws on his chest. "Raaaaar raaaaar raaaaar." Then I jumped off and tugged at his pants leg. He got up and started walking.

I ran over to the maintence room and jumped in a chair. So many crazy buttons, but I found out what one of them was. My paw hit the button and the ship landed and the door opened. I jumped from the chair and ran out. When I looked at Kish, I could tell he was confused. "How did you know that?"

"Raaaar raaaaaar." I just know these things. Well anyway, I ran out the door and stopped. Kish stopped, but to late. He stepped right on my tail! "RAAAAAAAAR!" Kish petted my head. "I'm sorry Kitten." I looked at him then looked around.

Where the heck were we? I never even been here. "Kitten, where to go next?" I turned to looked at him and did the best shrug my cat body could do. "So you don't know?" I shook my head. "Well I don't know where the hell we're at either. Let's go back in the ship." I ran in between his legs and ran to the maintence room before him.

I jumped into a chair and waited for him. Soon he walked in and sat in a chair and started tapping the buttons. The ship lifted up and started flying around. Some of the known places were going past. That's when I saw it! Cafe Mew Mew! "Raaaaar raaaaaar!" I slammed my head on the glass window and started tapping it with my paw. "Raaaaar raaaaaar." From the corner of my eye, I saw Kish starring at me. "So we're there huh?" I nodded my head.

Kish stopped the ship and picked me up. Then I saw a shiny platform. "Down!" Then bright lights whizzed past us and then we quickly teleported to Earth's surface. I was feeling sick and my head hurt. Kish msut've looked down and saw me. "Stay in my arms and get relaxed." But I couldn't.

I jumped out of his arms and ran. I bet Kish didn't even know where he was. So I kept running. By the second, I was getting closer to Cafe Mew Mew. "KItten watch out!" I looked on my side and a car was coming right down the street. I thought I was a goner. But I ran anyway. Cafe Mew Mew was right in front of me. "Raaaaar raaaaaar." I went in and looked for Ryou.

But a cute England girl came charging towards me. "Ooooo kitty kitty." "Raaaaaaar!" I ran away from her. I crashed into Mint and tables and other stuff. "Urgh dumb cat." "Kitty kitty." She kept running towards me. Then shecaught me. She petted me tenderly and lovingly. I had to purr. "Purrrr puuuurrrrr." "Kitten." Kish came and took me from the girl. "I'm sorry, but this cat's mine." The girl looked at him, then looked at me.

"I'm sorry for trying to take your cat. She's just so pretty. Take god care of my little kitty ok." She petted my head the same way she did earlier. "Puuurrr purrr." "Buh bye." She skipped to her mom. I jumped out of Kish's arms again and ran to Ryou. I could tell he wasn't that far.

**Third Person P. O. V.**

That's when she saw him...sitting in a chair with some girl Ichigo didn't know. Ichigo jumped onto his table and looked at him. "Raaaar raaaaar." Ryou starred at her. She starred at him. "Why is this cat here?" Soon Ryou saw Kish running up to him. "Get back Kish." "I'm trying to help. That's Ichigo and she's trying to go back to her regular self." She nodded her head. Ryou just kept looking.

The girl was getting a little frightened. Ichigo couldn't take it. She leapt up and kissed him. While she still had time, she got off the table and waited. Soon she was back to normal...but she was naked! She ducked down. Kish got a cloth from a waitress and wrapped it around Ichigo. He picked her up and ran. "Thanks Ryou."

Kish made it to the ship with Pie's help. "Thanks Pie." "No problem. Uhh Kish. What were you and Ichigo doing while you were gone?" Kish looked at Ichigo and Ichigo looked at Kish. "It's a long story." "I hope it's not a long perverted one." Ichigo jumped in. "Believe me. It's not." Pie shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

Kish started walking to his room. Ichigo could her some of the crew members whistling and hooting. "Go Kish. Take your girl." "Show her what your made of Kish." Kish glarred at them. "I'm not doing her guys. So just shut up." He made it to his room and slammed the door shut with his leg.

Ichigo stepped down on the floor and sat on his bed. "Kish, why do you let them get to you like that?" He sat beside her. "I don't know. It just gets me mad." "But you did say that you wanted meto have your kids. So why when someone else says it, your mad?" "I still don't know. It just happens." "Ok." She got off the bed and looked through his clothes.

There she found boxers and shirts and all kinds of things. So she put on a pair of his boxers and a shirt. "Who knew aliens wore boxers too." Then Ichigo walked over to thr frig and got some strawberries. She got them, sat on the bed, and started eating. Kish just watched. _She's so pretty. Even in my clothes, she still has the beautiful glow. _He crawled on his bed and took a strawberry.

"Open up." She opened her mouth and Kish put a strawberry in her mouth. "Mmmm delicious." Ichigo picked up a strawberry and took off the green part. "Come and get it." Kish leaned in towards the strawberry. She did the same. Their lips met with the strawberry in between their lips. They bit down and took their half. Then they started kissing.

Ichigo fell back and Kish was on top. She grabbed his hair and giggled. He slowly started rubbing her legs. But they weren't gonna go any farther than that. Out of nowhere, Pie and Tart barged in. "Kish!" They stopped and looked. Kish yanked his head back up and then got off of Ichigo. "What the hell!" Tart and Piejust starred. "Well um we were um. We just came to see what you were up to."

"Yeah, up her shirt! Ha ha ha ha!" They both fell on the floor holding their stomachs. "Shut up." Pie got up first. "I'm sorry, but that was funny." Tart got up next. "Bro that was funny." Kish glarred. "Well at least I'm getting some. Pie's older than me and he still didn't get a piece of his girl."

Tart looked at Pie. "Yeah Pie. That is true. That's a dang shame Pie. " He put his hand on his shoulder. "I feel sorry for you." Pie watched as Tart fell on the floor and started laughing at him. "Oh Kish your gonna get it. Watch. Revenge is coming Kish and it's coming fast. Let's go Tart."

He slowly wipped the tears from his eyes and walked out. "See ya Kish." Then he shut the door. Ichigo spoke up. "Kish, what a way to stand up Pie." He turned around just tobe hugged by Ichigo. They leaned in and kissed.

"Your my special little Kitten." He nuzzled her nose.

* * *

**Kagasha: Well end of this chapter. You like?**

**Kish: Yeah. It's ok. All the kissing and loving.**

**Kagasha: Yup. That's what boyfriend girlfriend is all about.**

**Kish: (kisses Kagasha's cheek) And that's the complete opposite of me and Ichigo.**

**Kagasha: That's sad. Well anyway please give me at least 5 good reviews. PLEASE NO FLAMES! I hate them as much as the next person. Bye for now!**


	10. Nuya's News Is Bad News

**Kagasha: Hi everyone. Sorry for taking so long again.**

**Ichigo: (chasing Kish) Get over here!**

**Kish: Leave a sexy alien alone! Baby help me!**

**Kagasha: Ok. (grabs Kish)**

**Kish: Whoa! (falls on Kagasha) I like this position.**

**Kagasha: Aww get up, you perv.**

**Kish: Don't call me that. It hurts my feelings.**

**Kagasha: Well I am soooooo sorry. (gets up)**

**Ichigo: Dumb alien. I knew Masaya was better.**

**Kish: Then if he's better, why are you still coming after me?**

**Kagasha: Well ENJOY!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**My New Boyfriend**_

**_Nuya's News Is Bad News_**

Kish had taken his shirt off and dropped it to the floor. Ichigo blushed. "Kish...about the baby thing..." They sat down on the bed. "I really want to have your baby, but I just don't wanna trash my life so fast." He looked at her with a weird look. "Trash your life? Having my baby is so called trashing your life Kitten!" She waved her hands in his face. "It's not that...It's just that...I don't want to..you know." He hugged her close. "I understand. So is there a time limit or a certain day?"

"No. We'll both know when we should 'do it'." He smiled and kissed her. "Kitten, how about we finish what we started?" She smiled and blushed and then kissed him. He fell on top of her. His warm hands roamed around her body and then went to her legs. Ichigo's hands went to his darkgreen hair and tighten her grip on it. "Kitten..." His breath tickled her neck while he kissed it. Then slowly, Kish slipped his hand under her shirt and rubbed her breasts.

Ichigo slightly moaned. Then the romance was broken yet again,when his little beeper thing went off. "Damn." He answered it. "Yeah, what?" "Hey Kish...It's me...Nuya." Kish got up really fast and held the pager. "Is it really you?" "Yeah... I'm coming over there... for a while. I hope I see you... soon." He sighed and smiled. "Me too." "Hee hee. Bye." "Bye." He clicked the pager off...still smiling like crazy. "Who was it?" Kish put his hands behind his head and fell back. "It was Nuya. Oh god. I can't wait." She didn't ask who Nuya was either. She just laid her head on the pillow.

"Kitten, are you going to sleep?" "No." It sounded kind of cold and harsh, but then it kinda had no emotion. But Kish didn't realize it. He got up and took a shower. "Gotta get ready for when Nuya comes." Ichigo was getting jealous fast.

Kish got up and went to the shower. "Gotta get ready for when Nuya comes." Then he closed the door and took his shower. Ichigo threw her head in a pillow and screamed. _I don't even want to find out who Nuya is. I hope she doesn't act all goody goody. Hope she ends up going somewhere else. Kish seems too happy to see her._

**Ichigo's P. O. V.**

I got up and walked out the room...wearing his boxers and his shirt. Jesus, I was pissed about the little surprise visit from Nuya. I crashed into Pie on the way. "Hey Ichigo." I looked at hi. "Hey." I walked on. I felt him grab my shoulder. "What's wrong?" "I don't wanna talk about." "Was Kish bad in bed?" I blushed and turned around. "No. It's wasn't that. It's this some Nuya girl that's coming over."

His eyes brightened. "Oh my god! Nuya's finally coming back!" I pushed him and walked away. Goodness. What was the big deal about Nuya. Is she that important? Is she more importanted to Kish than I am?" I hung my head and walked on. I had not one clue as to where I was going. I was just walking. Maybe I could go to the food place and get something good to eat. But, nothing could be as good as Kish's food when he made it. Especially with the strawberries. I swiftly shook my head nad kept walking.

Some alien walked up to me. "Oh. Aren't you Kish's girl?" "Yeah." "So why aren't you with him? What happened?" "Can you just leave me alone?" I walked away...leaving him behind. Good god. Why when I'm not with Kish, everybody starts asking me what's wrong? Soon, I found a chair and sat down. Some boy sat beside me. "Hey." "Hi." "Why you looking down? Be happy." "Well right now, I'm not all that happy." He got up and grabbed my hand. "Follow me." I got up and followed him.

When we got to the place, my mouth went wide. There were games and clothes places and food things. It was like a little plaza. "Oh my god." He chuckled. "You like?" "Like? I love!" I ran to the clothes and put them up against my body. "Oohh. I want to try this one on." I ran in the dressing room and put it on. I came back out in about 2 minutes. "How do I look?" "Sexy. Keep it." "Really?" "Yeah." "Ok." I ran back in and changed into Kish's clothes. He's seems really nice. A really nice friend. And a cute face.

Oh god. What am I'm talking about? I'm with Kish! But that doesn't me I can't say other boys are cute. Well anyway, I got out and walked up to him. "So what's your name?" "Oh my name. My name is Yuko." "Oh. My name's Ichigo." "Oh ok." I bought me clothes and walked beside him. "Wanna sit?" "Yeah." I sat down with him and my head slightly fell on his shoulder. Then I lifted my head back up. "Ichigo...your cute. You know that?" I blushed. "Yeah. I know." Even though we first met, he seemed to like me.

Then he leaned in and kissed my cheek. I blushed deeper. "So is there anywhere you gotta go?" "Yeah. Kish's room." He got up and held my hand. "Let's go before he worries about you." Soon, we made it to his room. "Well I'll see you tomorrow ok." "Yeah." I waved good bye and went in. It was like how the movies were after two people went on a date. The boy would say he'd see you tomorrow. The girl would say yeah and she'd walk in her house. Ha.

I went in and Kish was sitting on his bed. "Hey Kish." "Hey. Kitten...where were you?" "I was with someone." "Who?" "Yuko." I closed the door and leaned on it. "Who is Yuko?" "A boy I met while I was out. Calm down Kish." "Calm down!" He walked up to me and banged his fist on the closed door. "Dammit Ichigo. You left and didn't say anything. You don't come back till late. How am I supposed to calm down!"

I looked at him. His face was furious. "I was just out! Your not my mom or my dad!" I pushed him out the way and walked to the bed. He jumped on top of me and feld my arms down on the bed. "Ichigo!" My face was about to explode. "KISH GET OFF!" I slowly started crying. Kish was getting on my nerves. But I couldn't stay mad. So I just cried. "Kish...leave me alone...maybe I am better off with Yuko!" I saw his mouth open and his eyes grew wide.

"What?"

"I said I'm probably better off with Yuko...he treats me right even if I did just meet him." He got off of me. I gathered my stuff and went to the door. "Kitten...don't leave...please." Kish was about to cry, I could tell. But why was he crying when he hurt me? "Kitten...give me another chance...I'm sorry." I walked to his face and got really close. "Kish, you need a little down time. I'm leaving to stay at Yuko's room. Bye."

He grabbed my waist and laid his head on my stomach. "No Kitten...don't leave...I can't bear to have you leave me...don't go off with Yuko." He was crying and his tears soaked the bottom of my shirt. "Kitten please..." "No." I pushed him away and walked out the door. I kinda felt sorry for Kish. Poor boy. He begged me not to leave. But I told him no. Just like that. I walked to the main room and looked for Yuko's name and room number.

I found it and walked to his room. I took a deep breath and knocked on his door. He opened it, with his shirt off. "Oh. It's you Ichigo." "Hi. I just wanted to stay here for the night." "Oh. Come in." I walked in and looked around. It was a lot different than Kish's room. I looked around until I found his bed.

"Oh I'm sorry. Your gonna have to sleep with me tonight. I don't have another bed or anything." "Oh." I laid on his bed. He walked in and sat on the end. "You sleepy huh?" "Yeah." "Ok. I'll let you sleep." Yuko kissed my forehead and walked out. It felt good to relax. I cuddled up and dozed off.

**The Next Morning**

I woke up in Yuko's bed. I sorta forgot that I was in Yuko's room. I turned around and he was sleeping, facing the opposite direction than I was. I got up and looked at him. He looked so peaceful and...and...cute. Was I having feelings for Yuko? I hope not because I still love Kish. I sighed. I don't know what my heart wants. I walked away to the kitchen. There, I found some food and the heavenly fruit on the planet.

Strawberries.

I snatched the strawberries and gobbled them down. Someone tapped my shoulder 2 minutes after I found the strawberries. I turned around and it was Yuko. "Heh heh. Good morning." He smiled. Oh god, his smile was to die for. "Good morning. I see you like...I mean love strawberries." "Yeah." I smiled back at him with a mouthful of strawberries. "Your cute when you do that." Yuko... He was so cute. I could go with him if I wanted.

But I'm still with Kish. I'm going to have to get out before I'm tempted to do anything sexual. "Umm Yuko, I gotta go back to Kish's room." "Ok. Let's get your stuff and get you to his room." "Ok." I walked in his bedroom and got my bags of stuff. "I hope to you soon." "Yeah. Same here." He got the bags from my hand and threw it over his back. "I'll take it. Just so you won't have to hold anything."

"Thanks." We walked to Kish's room and I grabbed the bag from him. "Bye." "Bye Ichigo." I knocked on the door. Slowly, the door opened and Kish peeked through. "Oh. Hey." I sighed. "How is that for a hi I missed you? Can I come in?" "Why not?" Kish opened the door and I walked in. His room was a mess. His dirty clothes were on the floor and his bed was a mess. "What happened?" "I got angry at myself. Nothing to get worried about." "Oh." I dropped my bag on the floor and fixed up the bed. "You can just leave it like this." While fixing the bed, I found a note. I slowly opened it and read it.

**_Dear Ichigo a.k.a. Kitten: I'm sorry for being so mean to you last night. I just want you. I want you in my arms, my mind...and always in my heart. Will you forgive me?_**

I held the note, then dropped it on the bed and gave Kish a big hug. "Oh god. I love you. I forgive you soo much." "Thanks Kitten." I kissed him and hugged him tighter. "And guess what I got extras of?" "What?" He ran to the little frig and opened it. There was a big basket filled with ripe red juicy strawberries. "Awww Kish." "I just wanted to give you something to apologize for how crazy I acted last night." I kissed his lips and spoke.

"I gotta go take a shower, I feel filthy." "Ok. I'll be ok here." "Alright." I stood up and walked in the bathroom. The bathroom was clean...unlike the rest of his little dorm. I started filling the bathtub up and I took off my clothes. Then I turned to look at myself in the mirror. I had bruises on my arms from Kish holding me so hard. I hope he never hurts me like that again! Now the bath was ready and I got in.

**Third Person P. O. V.**

Kish was sitting on the bed looking at tv. _I'm getting lonely without her near me. I love her soo much. I hope we never go through what we went through last night. _"Kish..." He got up and walked to the bathroom door. "Yeah?" "Can you get me some shampoo?" "Hair cleaner?" "Yeah." "Ok." Kish got the shampoo and knocked on the door. "Ummm. Do you want me to come in there?" "Uhh yeah. I guess so." He walked in. Her body was barely hidden from the bubbles she had, but they did cover up some of her body.

They blushed like crazy. "Oh god." Ichigo dunked her body in the water. "Ummm Kitten, how are you gonna wash your hair when your taking a bath?" "I could just turn on the shower head and start washing." "Oh." He kept starring in her eyes. Wanting to see her full body. "Kish, can you give me the bottle and umm get out?" He shook. "Oh I'm sorry." He handed her the bottle and left.

Ichigo leaned back in the bath. "I love him."

* * *

**Kagasha: End of this chappie. How'd it go?**

**Kish: K-babe, we're finally alone.**

**Kagasha: And that's a good thing huh?**

**Kish: Yeah. Remember we do go together.**

**Kagasha: Oh. I'm sorry. I forgot.**

**Kish: Well that's ok. (kisses her lips)**

**Kagasha: (blushes) Well anyway, give me at least 5 good reviews and I'll write another chappie. PLEASE NO FLAMES! I hate them as much as the next person. Bye for now!**


	11. Nuya's Here

Kagasha: Hey everybody.

Kish: K-babe, you really are slippin on getting these new chapters.

Kagasha: (sighs) I know I know.

Kish: It's ok. (kisses Kagasha) Don't worry about it

Kagasha: Ok. Well anyway ENJOY!

_

* * *

My New Boyfriend_

_**Nuya's Here **_

After washing her hair, Ichigo got out and dried off. She wrapped the towel around herself and drained the tub out. _Oh, that bath felt soo good. Relaxing too. I wonder what Kish is doing. _She put on her clothes after lotioning up and walked out the bathroom. The tv was on, but she didn't see Kish. She walked around the corner and found Kish...sleeping in a little ball.

_Awwww. He's so cute. Let me see if he's faking it. _

Ichigo walked over to his face and starred. He was sleep. He wasn't faking it or anything. She leaned in and kissed his lips. His eyes slowly opened and looked at Ichigo. "Oh. Hey Kitten." She smiled. "Hey. You wanna go somewhere today?" "Like where?" She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. But I'm tired of staying in here." Kish got up and sat on the bed. Then he starred at Ichigo. _Oh god. Her body is amazing. I love it. _"What?" "Your only in your bra and panties. And one of your breasts flopped out of your bra."

She blushed like crazy. "Oh god!" She put her breast back in her bra. "Ok, I'm good now." _I'm so hard right now. Kitten is so sexy and cute and EVERYTHING! I love her. _Ichigo sat on Kish's lap and wiggled around. "Um Kish?" "Yeah." "Your hard." He blushed. "I know." She kissed his cheek and laid her head on his shoulder. "So what can we do? I'm bored." Kish wrapped his arms around her waist and sighed.

"Let's just walk around until we find something we wanna do." "Fine with me. Let me just put some clothes on and I'll be ready." "While your getting your clothes on, I'm gonna go take a shower." He walked off and went into the bathroom. Ichigo looked through her bag of clothes and found some jeans and a shirt. _This'll be good. I got my pink shirt, with my blue jeans, and I got pink and white shoes to match. _

**Ichigo's P. O. V. **

I got my clothes on and sat on the bed waiting for Kish. It was kinda lonely without him. So I got up and search through the frig. I found the strawberries and sat on the bed and started watching tv. It was boring. Nothing was on. Even the show about cats wasn't interesting, so I decided to go look around Kish's room. I looked under the bed and behind some stuff in the cabinets. But then I look behind the dresser.

Oh boy, I can't believe what he had behind there.

He had pornos and a book behind there. I was amazed and shocked. Why did he have these? Was he getting techniques from them then to just do what he knows how to do? I shivered. I wasn't gonna think about it. So I picked up the book, which wasn't perverted like the rest of things I found behind the dresser. I opened it up and read it.

**_Dear Journal,  
I've been really happy with my Kitten. She's so fun to be around. I wish we could stay together forever. But then I think. We've been arguing a lot and I'm always the one who did something wrong. She was really mad at me when I was upset about her leaving and coming home so late. Sigh. I wish I could change. Just so Kitten wouldn't have to suffer. Are we meant to be though? I know, but...wait...Me and Kitten are one of the oddest couples in history. I love her too much to let go.  
-Kishy _**

I couldn't believe it. This is soo sweet. That's when I heard the water cut off. I threw the book back behind the dresser and moved the dresser to the wall and slowly walked over to the bed. Before I even got to the bed, he was out the shower and in the room. "Kish, are you covered?" "Yes." I turned around and he had a towel wrapped around his waist.

I breathed in and ran and hugged him. "Oh Kishy." He hugged me back. "I love you soo much. I don't want to let go." "Well if you don't want to get wet and if you don't want me to put my clothes on, then hug all you want." I smiled and let go. "Put your clothes on." "Ok." I dropped his towel, lotioned up, and put his clothes on. "Let's go."

We were now out the door walking together. I was starting to think about where Kish got the nickname Kishy. It was really kinda kidish. To young for a 14 year old. I couldn't keep it in my head. So I asked him. "Kish?" "Hmm?" "Where did you get the nickname Kishy from?" "Oh." He blushed. "My mom gave it to me before she died." He looked up and then back in front of him. "God. If only she were still here." I was feeling bad.

Kish seemed hurt, but wasn't gonna cry about his mom being gone. I walked to him and hugged him. "Kish, is it hard to miss your mom so much even though she died when you were young?" "It's not hard, it's just that I don't want to. I want her to be with me forever. Just like I want you to be with me forever." He smiled and me and kissed me.

"Don't worry Kitten. I'm ok. Just remember this. Be happy with your mom always." "I do and will." We kept on walking. I never knew we would end up with him. Yuko. Yuko was leaning up against a wall just looking around. Kish didn't say anything to him because he didn't know him. But Yuko knew who I was. "Hey Ichigo." I couldn't just leave him hanging like that. "Hey Yuko."

I heard Kish growl. He whispered. "Is this the Yuko you were with that night Ichigo?" I slowly nodded. He got away from me and grab Yuko's shirt. "What did you do to Ichigo? You better not have done anything that you would regret later on!" Yuko brushed Kish's hands off his shirt and spoke. "I didn't do anything to her. The only thing I did was get her some clothes she wanted. That's it." Kish face lightened up a bit and his shoulders were slowly falling. I ran over to him and grabbed his arm.

"Kish, calm down. Please. We didn't do anything that we would regret. I love you Kish. Just remember that." He turned to look my way and kissed me. "I will." Then he looked back at Yuko. Yuko had his arms folded and spoke. "Well if it isn't to late to say this, but hi my name's Yuko. And I bet your Kish. Nice meeting you. Bye." He walked away and waved. I waved back. We kept walking. "Kish why do you always get mad at things so fast?"

He sighed. "I don't know. I just wanna protect you. To make sure no one will hurt you. I know I've hurt you and I'll change, but I just don't want other people to hurt you." I licked his ear. "I'll tell you when someone is hurting me." He nodded. "Ok." Out of nowhere, some girl came through the floor, looked like she telaported, and smiled. She had long dark red hair and green eyes. "Hey hi hey." Kish jumped up once and let go of my hand to hug that girl. "Oh my god. I thought I'd never get to see you again Kish." "Same here."

I just stared from the sideline. I didn't utter not one word...just stared. After about 1 or 2 minutes, he looked back at me and spoke to the girl again. "Nuya, this is my girlfriend, Ichigo." She waved. "Hi. I'm Nuya." I could feel that my face was turning red. It was hot. They didn't even realize I was there for about 1, 2 minutes. I feel left out. I slowly started talking. "Kish...who is...she?" "Oh yeah. It's my sister Nuya. She left when I was small." "Yeah little Kishy. Right when your were 4 and I was 7. You were soooo cute." She pinched his cheek and he smirked. "Aww come on Nuya."

I was relieved. I thought she was someone else. Like an old girlfriend or someone who would probably steal him away from me.

**Kish's P. O. V. **

I was crazy happy that Nuya could finally come. I never heard from her ever since mom died. I gotta write this one down in my journal. But I realized that Kitten looked lonely. Really lonely. I was here talking with Nuya like crazy and there was Kitten...silently walking behind us...not one sound from her footsteps or her mouth. I was feeling bad for her. "Nuya, do you wanna do anything with Ichigo?"

She was thinking about it, I can tell. "Maybe, but like what?" "Girl stuff." I walked backwards to Kitten who was still walking silently. "Hey Kitten." "Hi." I sighed. She did feel bad and left out. "Don't you wanna do some girl things with Nuya?" "But I thought you were doing somethings with Nuya. I can stay out here and fid something to do. Go ahead and have fun with your sister." She turned and walked away. "Kitten..." She didn't turn around. I sighed again and walked to Nuya.

"So..." "She's feeling left out. And she doesn't want to get in between what we were going to do today." "Awww. I hope she feels better. There's nothing like being a girl and feeling left out. That can be a sad time." "I just hope she doesn't get too sad about it." "Yeah." We walked in my room and I locked the door behind us. She flopped on the bed and looked around. "Cozy." "Yeah it's ok." "I could get used to this." Wait. If the bed can only fit me and Kitten on the bed. How will she fit too? I wish I had time to figure that out.

Maybe I could find a place to sleep. And Kitten and Nuya could share the bed. Me and Nuya started talking about how she was doing and how I was doing. I happened to mention the baby thing. "Kishy. I'm 17 and I'm nowhere near thinking about it. Well, I thought about it, but I didn't do anything. Kishy. Don't go there. Your to young for it. Don't do it Kish. I'm serious." I looked at her and smiled. "I won't. We were planning on doing it a long while from now." "It better be at least 2 or 3 years from now." She smiled and I smirked.

"Ok Nuya."

Soon, someone knocked on the door. I slightly opened it and it was Kitten. "Oh hey Kitten." "Hi." I opened the door and she walked in. "Hi Ichigo." She flopped her hand up and it flopped back down. Then she dug in the closet, got a pillow and a few blankets and walked to the far back empty room. "What's wrong with her?" "I guess she's still feeling left out. I never seen this side of Kitten." "Go check on her." "I will." I walked in the back room and found her lying on the floor with her body under 2 blankets and a blanket on top of her.

"Kitten, are you ok?" "I'm...ok." I put the back of my hand on her forehead. It was hot. Not BURNING. But it was hot. "Oh god Kitten.You got a fever." "I...do?" "Yeah. God. I don't know what to do. I'll be right back with a wet washcloth." I ran out and got the washcloth. Nuya looked at me like a confused dog. "What's wrong Kishy?" "Kitten has a fever. I gotta get her a wet washcloth." I wet the washcloth and walked back in the room. "Here." I laid the cloth on her forehead. "This should make it a little better. I just don't know what else to do." I slowly started crying. Kitten looked at me with sleepy droopy eyes. "I don't know how I'm gonna cope if I loose you."

Nuya walked in and threw her arm over my shoulder. "It should be ok. I doubt she'll die from it Kish. Don't worry." "But what if she does die? How can I help her Nuya?" Tears slid down my face and dropped down to my legs. "I don't want to loose her, Nuya. I don't want to loose my Kitten." She wrapped her arms around me in a welcoming hug. She rubbed my back and slowly spoke.

"She'll be ok. I'll help. We can get a doctor to come check her out and see what we can do." My head rested on her breasts and my arms hung. "Thanks Nuya." I could barely hear Kitten breathing. I was getting scared. "She's not breathing like usual." I pushed Nuya off of me and checked Kitten's breathing. She was breathing lightly, but she was breathing. "Kish as long as she's breathing everything is ok." I kept crying. I didn't want to loose Ichigo. I love her too much. If she were to die with this fever...I'd...I'd...I don't know what I'd do.

I picked Ichigo up and spoke. "I'm sorry Nuya, but can you sleep in her. I just want to be near Kitten. Just in case she does die here, I'd be there beside her." I walked away and kissed her lips. I wanna stay with you. But if you die, I wanna be there for you Ichigo. I got to the bed and gently placed her on it. I put the covers on her and I laid beside her. Nuya walked to the bed and kissed my cheek.

"Your a good man Kish. To be so caring. You have a good heart." She walked into the back room. I leaned up to Kitten's ear. "I love you." "I...love...you...too."

* * *

**Kagasha: End of this chappie. How'd it go?**

**Kish: It was nice. K-babe, we should...you know.**

**Kagasha: No we shouldn't.**

**Kish: Man, I thought you wasn't gonna know what I was talking about.**

**Kagasha: Oh I know.**

**Kish: (kisses Kagasha's lips) I really enjoyed those pics K-babe.**

**Kagasha: Oh really?**

**Kish: Oh yes.**

**Kagasha: (giggles) Well anyway give me 5 good reviews and I'll write another chappie. PLEASE NO FLAMES! I truly hate them. Bye for now!**


	12. What Can An Alien Do?

**Kagasha: Hey everybody.**

**Kish: Ichigo, will you please leave me alone?**

**Ichigo: (sits down) Why?**

**Kish: Because I don't love you anymore.**

**Kagasha: Ichigo, sorry. But he asked and I said yes.**

**Ichigo: (walks away, but then jumps on Kish) I can't noooooo.**

**Kagasha: Ha ha. Well anyway ENJOY!**

**Kish: I'd be really nice if K-babe was on me. **

_

* * *

_

_My New Boyfriend_

**_What Can An Alien Do?_**

Kish woke up the next morning still beside Ichigo. He fumbled his way up and checked her breathing. _Oh god. She's still breathing._ He flopped on the floor and sighed. "I'm gonna wear myself out trying to help her. Well at least I'm doing the right thing." He got up and walked to the cabinet. _I'll just make her some soup or something. Just to make her feel good._ The can came out and into the bowl that was headed over to the microwave. While the soup was cooking, he sat on the side of the bed.

Nuya came in the room, her hair a mess and her clothes ruffled all over her body. "Good morning Kishy." "Hey. You sleep well?" "Yeah. How's Ichigo?" "She's still breathing thank god. I'm making her some soup and that's basically it." She smiled. "Kishy, you are the sweetest boy I ever met." He looked at her and smiled. "Thanks." Nuya was now at the door about to leave. "Where are you about to go?" "Just out. Bye." She left the room and headed off to find Pie and Tart. Ichigo squirmed in the bed.

"Kish..." Kish crawled over to her. "What's wrong?" She turned her head to look at Kish. "Where am I?' "Your in the bed. Stop talking and save your energy. I've got some soup for you if your hungry. Are you hungry?" She nodded. "Ok. It'll be out in a little while." He kissed her forehead and went to the microwave. Once he got there, the microwave door automatically opened and Kish went and got the bowl of soup out.

He got some orange juice, a spoon, and a tray to put all the food and juice on. Then he walked over to Ichigo. "Lean up for me." She sat up and looked. _That looks nice. Kish is really doing a lot for me. I love him soo much. _The tray was placed above her lap and the legs of the tray were on the bed. "I hope you like it." He sat beside her on his side of the bed. "Kitten, when your done eating, do you want me to give you a bath?"

She looked at him. _Hmmm. It would be nice and relaxing. The steam might help a bit. But then he's gonna have to wash me. Well...it shouldn't matter. I'll just have to deal with it. _She nodded and spoke. "Yes." "Ok." It soon got very quiet in the room, so Kish went to turn the holligram tv thing on. Not a lot of things were on. Just some cartoons and some music videos.

"Which one? Music or cartoons?" This was a hard one for Ichigo. She loved laughing at cartoons, but then she loved dancing, listening, and singing to the music. "Um...cartoon." "Kay." He flicked the channels till the cartoons were shown on the holligram.

**Meanwhile...**

Nuya was still walking around looking for her crazy brothers. They were actually floating behind her slowly. Nuya sighed. "I guess I might as well head back to Kish's room." She really quickly and grabbed Tart and Pie's shirt. "I kinda had a feeling someone was stalking me." Tart and Pie laughed. "Ok. You got us." She let them go and Tart hugged her.

"Big sis. I missed you a lot." "I missed you too. How are you guys doing?" "Fine. Oh my god. Guess what?" Tart jumped back and smiled. "What?" Pie jumped in. "We saw Kish flipping and dipping and everything with Ichigo." Nuya's eyes went wide. "Did he...you know." Pie blushed and Tart laughed. "No. He didn't do it though. They seemed close, but then not so close to it."

She sighed. "Wooo. But he was planning on getting Ichigo pregnant though." Both Pie and Tart got shocked. "Really!" She nodded. "We talked about it when I went to his room. It lasted for a long time." Pie shook his head. "I never knew Kish was like that. Might as well prepare myself to be an uncle." "No not soon. In a couple years."

"Oh." Pie was about to fall out. And Tart was sitting there holding his stomach from laughing so hard about finding out these things. he got up and wiped his eyes. "I doubt Kish can barely take care of him and Ichigo. How is he gonna take care of a baby too?" Nuya thought. "I don't know. He can barely take care of the girl with a fever." "She gotta fever?" "Yup." They walked towards Kish's room. "So what else is going on?" Pie smiled. "Little Tart has a girlfriend." "Oh my god. Really?" Tart blushed and nodded. "Awww."

She bent down and pinched his cheek. "Little lover boy." "Aww stop it." He pushed her hand away and kept walking. "Well Pie has a girlfriend too." "So, did you and your girlfriend do anything yet Pie?" "Uhh no no. Not at all." "Oh I know you want to probably." "Stop Nuya. I don't wanna. Besides, Lettuce is a crazy slow girl so we're not going so fast." "Ohh." The continued walking over to Kish's room. Tart jumped on Nuya's back and slowly fell asleep.

Out of nowhere, they saw Kish walking somewhere. "Kish!" Nuya ran over to Kish with Pie following her from behind. "Where are you going?" "I'm going somewhere." "Like where! You have Ichigo over at home by herself with a fever! Where are you going!" He sighed. "I'm going to get her something ok. I'm just feeling a little helpless to her. So I'm getting some medicine for her." Nuya looked at him. "That's it?" He nodded and kept walking.

"Well I'm going over to the room to keep her company ok?" "Ok." "Let's go Pie. We gotta make sure she doesn't do anything while no one's there." She grabbed his hand and ran to the room. They got there in about 3 minutes. "Shoot. We don't have a key to his room. Telaport." They fizzed away and popped back up into his room.

Ichigo was laying on the bed watching tv. Nuya placed Tart on the bed and spoke. "Are you ok?" "Yeah, I'm fine." She coughed and laid her head back on the pillow. "Do you think your getting any better?" "Maybe. I don't know." Nuya nodded and sat on the bed beside her. Pie sat beside Nuya.

"Ummmm Ichigo...is there anything wrong with your stomach?" Nuya hit his arm. "Why did you ask that?" "Just wanna know. So is there?" Ichigo rubbed her stomach. "I guess. A little. But it doesn't hurt that much." Tart somehow, woke up really quick and spoke. "Are you pregnant?" Ichigo blushed. "Grrr." Nuya popped Tart on the back of his head. "Don't ask questions like that. That's rude." Ichigo slowly nodded. "No. I'm not pregnant."

"Ohhhh."

Ichigo sighed and flopped her head on the pillow. She slowly fell asleep. Kish came thorugh the door with a small paper bag with Ichigo's medicine. "So I see she's sleeping. I'll give her the medicine later." He walked to the frig and sat on the floor. "Take every 5 hours. Keep refrigerated. Got it." He opened the frig and placed the medicine on a ledge and closed the door shut. Pie walked over to Kish and knelt beside him. "Hey Kish, are you broken up about Ichigo and her fever?" He sighed. "I guess so. I just don't want it to go any further than it is."

Pie patted his back and got back up. He whispered. "I hope you know that Kish is seriously broken up about this." "Oh I been knew about it."

Later on, it got dark and Pie and Tart went to their room. Kish was beside Ichigo, who was still sleeping. His hand rubbed her cheek slowly and kissed it. "I love you. I hope you get better soon." She flipped over to face the other side and sighed. Kish did the same. He didn;t know what to do. All he could think of doing is taking her back to Earth. _God. As much as I don't want to take her to Earth I guess I'm gonna have to. I don't want her to get sicker from alien medicine. Sigh. I should go with her. _

_But then..._

_I'll just stay here and send her to Earth._

_

* * *

_

**Kagasha: End of chappie 12. How'd it go? Are you guys still interested?**

**Kish: (sighs) Rough day K-babe. With the screaming and the jumping and the yelling.**

**Kagasha: Awww. Poor thing. Come here.**

**Kish: (walks over to Kagasha) It feels good to lay my head on your body.**

**Kagasha: (still hugging Kish) I know.**

**Kish: Now can I lay me head on your breasts?**

**Kagasha: Let's not go that far.**

**Ichigo: (screams) GET OVER HERE YOU GREEN HAIRED ALIEN!**

**Kish: Ahhhhh! (runs away)**

**Kagasha: Ha. Well anywayz give me at least 5 good reviews and I'll write another chappie. PLEASE NO FLAMES! I hate them like crazy. Bye for now.**


	13. Bye, My Beloved Kitten

**Kagasha: Hey everybody!**

**Kish: Where is she?**

**Kagasha: Where is who?**

**Kish: Ichigo.**

**Kagasha: I don't know. And why do you want to know where she is?**

**Kish: So I'll know if she's about to jump me or not.**

**Kagasha: You need help.**

**Kish: No...AW! (falls to the floor)**

**Ichigo: Ha ha ha! I got you this time you crazy alien.**

**Kagasha: Ha, well anywayz ENJOY!**

_**

* * *

**_

_**My New Boyfriend**_

**_Bye...My Beloved Kitten_**

The next morning, Kish woke up and sighed. Then he looked at Ichigo. "I don't want to let you go." He shook his head and went to the dresser that was filled with his and her clothes. He got her bag and put her stuff in it. Slowly he started crying. "It's like she's moving out my life. And who knows when she'll get better." He kept crying until he put the last piece of her clothing into the bag. He set the bag on the floor and went to make breakfast.

He made her some soup and a lot of strawberries. For himself, he made a small omlette. He set her food on a tray and went to wake her up. "Kitten...Kitten. Wake up." She lightly squirmed and settled. "Kitten, come on. I got some food for you and strawberries." She slowly opened one eye then the other. "Good cough cough morning Kish." Her face was pale, but just a few shades darker than Kish's pale skin. "Good morning. You sleep well?" She slowly nodded. "Do you have an appetite?" She rubbed her stomach and spoke. "A little." "Well I'll bring the food over." He got the tray and sat it on her lap.

Her eyes went wide when she saw the strawberries. "Oh Kish. Thanks cough cough." He smiled. "Your welcome Kitten." She took one strawberry and slowly chewed it. Kish walked over to the other side of the bed and started eating his food. When she was done, Kish went over and sat beside her. "Kitten. I don't know hwat to do for your fever." He sniffed. "I'm sending you to Earth so you can get better." Her eyes drooped and she sniffed. "But, I want to stay with you Kish. What will my mom say when she asks me where have I been?"

"Kish no. I want to stay here with you. And have that family you've been dying for." "But Kitten for us to have the perfect life we wanted, you have to get better." "You can help me." "Kitten I did all I could and I don't think I'm doing a good job. Please Kitten, just go to Earth and better. We'll get back together." Ichigo hugged Kish and started crying. "You promise?" He hugged her back. "I promise." She sniffed and wiped her tears on his shirt. "When am I leaving?" "I don't know just yet. I packed your stuff already." "Oh."

She let go of Kish and laid back down. "You still sleepy?" "No. Kish, can you stay with me for the rest of the day?" He smiled and kissed her cheek. "Yeah. I'll start your bath." "Ok." He went in the bathroom and started the bath with some warm water. Nuya woke up and walked into the bathroom finding Kish there. "Hey Kishy." "Hey Nuya." "Your starting her bath water huh?" "Yeah, she's gonna be leaving to go to Earth." "For what?" "I can't take care of her. She's so weak and I don't want her to vunerable to any alien disease or get sicker from alien medicines."

"Yeah that is true." Kish stood up and walked out the bathroom. He laid down beside Ichigo. "I'm going to miss you Kitten." "I'll miss you too." They kissed. In about a minute or two she was sleep. The bath was almost ready. Kish left it alone for another 2 minutes and the bath was ready. "Kitten, the bath is ready." She got up and went in the bathroom. Ichigo stripped down and went in the water. No matter how sick she was, Kish still couldn't help but stare at her.

He finally got out his gaze and lathered up a wash cloth. He slowly

washed her back. "Mmmm." "You you like it Kitten?" "It feels good. Thanks for helping me with my bath." "Your welcome." He kept washing her back. Soon, he realized that he had to wsh her front. "Uh." "What Kish?" "Do you want me to um...wash your breasts and stuff?" "Uh, yeah."

"Ok." He took the wash cloth and washed her breasts. Kish was washing her face and then herarms. "Lift up one of your legs." She lifted one and he washed it. Then she lifted the other one and he cleaned it. Kish dipped the wash cloth into the water and ringed the soap out. Kish then dipped it again and let the water from the wash cloth slide down her back and her front making the soap come off.

"Thanks again Kish." "I'll leave you in here to relax." He left the room and closed the door behind him. Kish sat on the bed and slowly laid his head on the pillow. In about 5 minutes, Ichigo was out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped under her arms. Kish looked at her and blushed. She was dropping the towel on the floor and getting the lotion, thinking that Kish was asleep. When she was lotioning her legs, she looked up and he was looking at her. "Eeeii!" She picked the towel up and put it over her body. "What? I thought you were sleeping."

He shook his head. "Nope." "Well, turn around. I need to finish getting ready." When she was ready, Kish held her tight. "I don't know how to let you go." She hugged him back. "I don't know how neither." He let her go and picked up her bags. "Let's go." They walked out thedoor, locked it, and walked to the main room. Ichigo sat down in a chair and looked out the window. Kish went to the control panel and redirected the ship. "This way Kish." They were hovering over building after building.

Soon, they got to their destination. "Stop." He stopped the ship and walked out the door with Ichigo following. "Here take the bag." He gave her the bag and picked her up bridal style. "Telaport." They flew through the floor and were now on Earth's surface. She gave the bags back to Kish and Ichigo showed them the way to her house. When they got to her doorstep, she started crying. "I'm going to miss you." He walked up to her and hugged her. She droped her bags and did the same. "We'll see each other again. Don't worry. Once your better, you can come back in the ship with me."

Kish kissed her soft cheek. They parted. Ichigo picked up her bags and knocked on the door. Her mom answered and she was about to step in when she looked back at Kish.

"Bye Kish." He turned around. "Bye...my beloved Kitten."

* * *

**Kagasha: End of this chappie? How'd it go?**

**Ichigo: It was nice Kagasha.**

**Kagasha: Thanks.**

**Kish: (walks in then screams) OH GOD! Where did you come from?**

**Ichigo: (sighs) I'm not going to attack for the rest of the day.**

**Kish: You sure?**

**Ichigo: Yes.**

**Kish: Ok. (walks over to Kagasha and kisses her) Hey K-babe.**

**Kagasha: Hey Kish. Well anywayz, give me 5 good reviews and I'll write another chappie. PLEASE PEOPLE, NO FLAMES! If you have anything that you think would make it better, tell me, but don't say anything like: 'U SUCK!' or 'stop writing ur writing is terrible'. Bye for now!**


	14. Missing You

**Kagasha: Hey everybody.Here's another cahppie for you guys.**

**Kish: K-babe, you know your really sexy right?**

**Kagasha: Yes Kish. I know.**

**Kish: (kisses Kagasha's lips) I love you.**

**Kagasha: Love you too.**

**Ichigo: DON'T LIE TO HER KISH! (jumps on Kish)**

**Kish: AHHHHHHH! SOMEBODY SAVE ME!**

**Kagasha: Ha ha ha. Well, ENJOY! **

_

* * *

_

_My New Boyfriend_

**_Missing You_**

When Ichigo got home, her mother and father hugged her tight. "Ichigo! I've missed you so much." Her mother glanced at her father and spoke. "Where were you Ichigo? We were worried." Ichigo gulped. Should she tell them the truth or lie in their faces? "I was um at my friend's house and got sick. So now I'm back." She scooted through the them and was headed for her room, when her mother grabbed the back of her shirt. "Ichigo Momomiya, don't lie in our faces. I know when your lieing."

_Damn, I was sure that they weren't going to find out. _She turned around and spoke. "I was at this boy's house." This time her parents believed her and she went in her room. She dumped her stuff out the bag and there was some stuff she didn't remember having.(I didn't write this down last chappie) There was a little walkie thingy which very small and could clip on to the side of her pants, a note, and a few pictures of Kish.

She sat on the bed, unfolded the note and read it.

**_Dear Kitten,  
I gave you some stuff to remember me by while your on Earth. The little walkie is something where we can always keep in touch. I have my on and ready so when you wanna talk to me, I'll be there to listen. Remember Kitten, I'll always miss you while your down there. See you later.  
-Kish_**

Ichigo smiled and folded the note back up. "He's so sweet." She put her hand on her forehead and sighed. "I'm burning." She laid on the bed and clicked the walkie on. "Kish..." There was no sound. "Kish..." Then there was Kish's voice. "Kitten? Is that you?" "Yeah, I read the note and got everything. I'll frame your pictures and put it on my dresser when I find a frame." She could hear him sigh. "Kitten, shouldn't you be in bed getting some rest?" "I'm in bed now, but I'm not sleepy." "Oh." In the background, Ichigo heard Pie telling Kish it was training time.

"Kitten, I gotta talk to you later. I gotta go train for a while. Bye, I love you." "I love you too." Then there was a click and he was off. She clicked her walkie off and picked up the pictures of Kish. He was cute. The first one she saw was his baby picture. She giggled. He was chubby like all other babies and he had some dark green hair on his head. Pie was holding him up and Kish was smiling with his arms stretched.

Then she gasped. There was a lady about a foot or two behind Pie and Kish. She had amber eyes and light green hair. She was average height and she was fairly beautiful. "That can't be..." And lord behold it was her. Kish's mother. She smiled. When she was done looking at the pictures of Kish, she put them on her dresser and laid down in bed. Soon she was asleep.

**Kish's Ship**

Kish just got out the training room and was sweating like crazy. He haven't trained like that in a while since he was with Ichigo. He was starting to miss her too. _I wonder how she's doing. I hope she's ok. _He sighed and wiped his hand over his forehead, making a few sweat drops fall to the floor. Nuya walked up to Kish and looked at his sweating body. "Boy, do you need a shower. You heard anything from Ichigo yet?" "Yeah, she told me that she got the things I sent to her and that she was gonna miss me and that she loved me."

"Awwww." She threw her arm around his shoulder. "You want her to come back huh?" "Yeah, I mean. I'm really gonna miss her. And who knows when she'll be back." "Well after a day or two, go down and visit here." "I'll do that." They both walked into his room. Right when he got in his room, he went in the shower. He was in there for a while. Thinking about Ichigo...and a baby? _We could just do 'it', but she doesn't have to get pregnant. I could use a condom. Eerrr! I'm always thinking about this. I hate it. I'll let things happen. And what happens HAPPENS! _He finished washing, got out the shower, and got himself ready.

Nuya looked at her watch and dangled her leg that was over the other. Her arms crossed over her chest. He finally got out. "Finally! What were you doing in there?" Before he could answer, she pushed him out the way and went in the shower. He sighed and laid on the bed. Pie came in followed by Tart. "Hey Kish." "What's up?" "Nothin." They sat and talked for a while about some stuff. "Ok Kish. I like Pudding and she likes me too. But how am I gonna see her when they always think we're gonna fight?"

"I don't know. Just be truthful to her. Tell her that you won't hurt her." Tart nodded and flopped on the bed.

**Ichigo's House**

Ichigo's mom came in her room and saw that she was sleeping. "She never fell asleep so early. She must've had a hard day." She put her hand on her forehead and it burned. "Oh god. Let me get some medicine for her." She walked in the bathroom, got the medicine, and went back in Ichigo's room. "Ichigo, Ichigo, wake up." She slowly woke up and looked at her mother. "Hey mom." "Here. Take this." She poured some medicine in the little cup and handed it to her. "Here." Ichigo took the medicine, leaned her head back, and drunk the medicine.

"Aaaack. Thanks mom." She gave her the cup and cuddled back up like she would with Kish. She fell asleep in an instant. Her mother shook her head and walked out the room quielty, closing the door behind her.

**Ichigo's Dream**

She was sitting alone in a dark dark room. Kish wasn't there with her. "Kish..." There was an echo, but no Kish. "Kish..." Same thing. But then, Kish popped out of nowhere. "Kitten." "Oh Kish!" She flung into his arms...but something was wrong with him. "Kitten, sorry to say, but I'm dead." She staggered back and put her hand on her mouth. "You, you, you can't be."

He slowly nodded. "You can't remember? You killed me when we were fighting. I think it was by accident. You started crying and apologying to me. After a few minutes, the ambulance came and picked up my body. It took you forever to let them take me. Ichigo, come with me. To the other world. The spirit world. We will stay there forever." Ichigo was still very frightened and when Kish took a few steps closer to her, she ran away.

"No...it can't be." He ran over to her. "ICHIGO! Come back, please!" "Your not Kish. Your not Kish! You can't be Kish!" He caught up to her and grabbed her tight. "Don't be afraid of me Ichigo Momomiya. Please don't. I want you to come with me. Don't leave me dead and alone as well." He kissed her neck and slowly cried because he loved her so much, but she was trying to get away. She pushed his hands away from her waist and she ran.

Kish fell and cried. She looked back at him and stopped. He wasn't going to chase her. If she didn't want to be with him, then he wasn't gonna force her. She slowly walked over to him. He looked up her, his amber eyes now red. "I thought you was gonna be with...me through everything. But I guess sniff sniff...that only applies to people who are living. I only came here to get you, but I guess you...don't want to be with me." Right after that, he withered away and left Ichigo alone again.

**End of Ichigo's Dream**

"AAAAhhhh NOOOO. Kish NOO!" She fell into a pair of arms that held her tight. She opened her eyes and there was Kish, holding her. "What's wrong?" "I I had a dream...that I was alone in a dark room...and I called and after a few minutes you came...then I hugged you and you told me that I killed you. I ran away from you...but you caught me from behind...and told me that you wanted me to come with you to the spirit world. I got scared again and ran...and you started crying." He wiped away her tears and held her closer to his body. "Just calm down and tell me the rest."

She sniffled some more and spoke. "You started crying..and told me how I didn't want to be with you...then you withered away from me, leaving me alone." She hugged him tighter. "I don't want that to happen." He kissed her lips and spoke. "It won't. Promise me." Ichigo calmed down and started breathing normally. "How did you come here?" "I came here from the ship. I had to see you." They kissed and Ichigo's mom came in after they kissed.

"I see you took care of her screaming problem." She walked out the door. "Well Kitten, I gotta go. I hope you feel better." "I will." They kissed again and Kish headed out the door. He then walked out the front door and went in the ship. She walked to her window and saw him telaporting in the ship. Right after that, the ship took off. Her head started hurting and she slowly started crying. "Kish...I don't want you to leave me." She walked to her bed, laid in it, and slowly fell asleep.

**Kish's Ship**

Kish was still thinking about Ichigo. _She was dreaming about me not being with her. Where did she get that dream from? And that she killed me? She must be going through a lot. That will never happen. NEVER! _Kish looked around his room and sighed.

"It's so lonely in here without her."

* * *

**Kagasha: End of this chappie. How'd it go?**

**Kish: I liked it a lot.**

**Kagasha: Thanks.**

**Ichigo: Hmmmm.**

**Kish: (shakes) What?**

**Ichigo: Oh nothing.**

**Kagasha: (whispers) What's the plan?**

**Ichigo: On 3, we're gonna get him.**

**Kagasha: Okay.**

**Kish: What?**

**Ichigo: 1...2...3!**

**Ichigo & Kagasha: (jumps on Kish)**

**Kish: Ha ha. There's enough of me to go around.**

**Kagasha: Ha. Well anywayz, give me 5 good reviews and I'll write antoher chappie. PLEASE NO FLAMES! I truly hate them. Bye for now!**


	15. Feverish

**Kagasha: Hey everyone. Here's another chappie for you. Sorry it took so long.**

**Kish: Aw.**

**Kagasha: Aw what?**

**Kish: The way you pout when you apologize.**

**Kagasha: (blushes) Oh shut up Kish.**

**Kish: I can't help, but notice.**

**Kagasha: (blushes some more) Well, ENJOY! **

_

* * *

_

_My New Boyfriend_

**_Feverish_**

While Ichigo was sleeping, the fever did wear down a bit. It wasn't a dramatic drop, just a little drop. She was tossing and turning in her bed, her head hurting her more and more. The stress from Kish not being with her also added on to the headache. When she finally woke up from her rambunsious slumber, she got up and went into the bathroom to splash some water on her face. Then she looked into the medicine cabinet and pulled out a thermomter and slipped it under her tongue. Soon, it started beeping and she looked at it. "Oh my god!" It was 109 degrees! She quickly took some medicine and ran downstairs. "Mom! Mom! My temperature is 109 degrees!" "Oh my." She placed her hand on her forehead and shook her head. "Poor thing. You took some more medicine?" Ichigo nodded. "Well go lay in your bed upstairs. I'll call a doctor."

Ichigo walked into her room and laid on her bed. She picked up her remote and cut on the tv and flicked through the channels. "What's on tv? Nothing's on." She put it on Animal Planet and turned away from the tv. Then, someone came in the front door and came up the stairs. _Who in the world is it? _Slowly, her bedroom door was opened and Masaya came through it! _Oh my god! Wh-Wh-Why is he here? I thought he left for Europe! _He shyly sat on her bed and spoke. "Hey Ichigo. Didn't see you in a while." "I thought...you were going to Europe." "We cancelled it." "Oh." "So...how's everything been going?" Ichigo coughed, sniffed, and then spoke. "I gotta fever and..." "Are you serious?" "If you don't believe me, feel my forehead." Masaya put the back of his left hand on her forehead and gasped. "Yeah, you are hot."

She sniffed again and rubbed her nose. "So, is that why I haven't seen you at school anymore?"_ Oh god! How am I gonna tell him that I was with my boyfriend. That would be weird. 'Oh Masaya, I've been in a space ship in space with my alien boyfriend, Kish.' That wouldn't make sence to anyone, but me. I'll just tell him that I've been with my boyfriend. _"I've been with my boyfriend. You know, the boy we saw at the movies that day." Masaya nodded his head. "Yeah, I remember. I wish we were still together. Um Ichigo, you know I miss you a lot." "Mmmm." _That's all I could say was 'Mmmm.' __Poor little Masaya. I don't want to hurt his feelings for not loving him back, but it's not my fault that I love Kish and not him. _

Masaya didn't say anything after that, neither did Ichigo. He had decided to go and watch tv, even though it wasn't something that interesting. "Hey Ichigo, you need your rest so I'm gonna leave you here to go to sleep. Ok." Ichigo nodded. Then Masaya bent down to Ichigo's cheek and kissed it! "Bye." He left the room and left the house after that. Ichigo was in shock. She couldn't believe that he would kiss her even though he KNEW that she was with somebody else. She shook her head and tried to forget the kiss. It went away, but came right back a second later. "Oh god." She picked the walkie she got from Kish and spoke. "Kish?" There was a long pause then Kish answered.

"Yeah?" "Hey, what are you doing?" "Sigh. Nothing you just sitting on my bed watching tv. You?" "Basically the same." "Oh. You feel any better?" "I doubt it. I just found out that my temperature was 109 degrees." He gasped. "Poor Kitten. Why aren't you sleeping?" "I don't know." "Well, go to sleep so you can get better ok. "Ok. Bye." "Bye." He clicked off his walkie and she did the same. She fell back to sleep after she clicked off her walkie. Meanwhile, her mom was calling the hospital asking if Ichigo could go there. "How high is her temperature miss?" "109 degrees last time we checked." "Yes, get her here immediately. We'll be waiting for you at the front counter. And what's your name?" "Ms. Momomiya." "Ok. Good bye." "Bye." Ms. Momomiya hung up the phone and ran up to Ichigo's room. "Honey. Put some clothes on." "Why?" "Just put some clothes on." "Ok." She sluggishly got out of bed and started putting her clothes on.

When she was ready, she waled down stairs and sat on the couch. Ms. Momomiya was getting her purse together and was soon ready. "Ok, let's go." Ichigo got up, walked outside, and went in the car. Ms. Momomiya closed and locked the door behind her and got in the car as well. She buckled her seat belt, started the car up, and drove off. "Mom, where are we going again?" "I'm sending you to the hospital. Your fever is way too high." "Oh." Ichigo put her hed on the head rest and soon fell asleep.

After about 23 minutes of driving, they were at the hospital. "Ichigo...wake up." "Err mmmm. Huh?" "Wake up. We're there." "Oh." They got out the car, shut the doors, and Ms. Momomiya locked the doors. They walked up to the hospital, Ms. Momomiya leading Ichigo. She opened the door and held it open until Ichigo stepped through. There was a nurse standing at the front counter. "Are you Ms. Momomiya?" "Yes." "Ok. Let me check on your daughter right here." She walked up to Ichigo and placed the back of her hand on her forehead. "Oh goodness. That's hot. Please follow me." They followed her to a room. "Please lay on here for me." Ichigo laid down on the bed." Ichigo hopped on the bed and laid down. She was about to fall asleep until the nurse stuck a thermometer into her mouth. "Let's just wait until it beeps." Seconds passed and the thermometer started beeping.

"Ok. Let's see how hot you are?" She loked at it and it said 109. "Well at least you didn't get any hotter. You're still 109." She walked over to the big white cabinet and took a medicine bottle out of it. "Ms. Momomiya, I recomend that you give her this medicine every 6 hours. After 3 days, check to see if her temperature has dropped. If it didn't contact me immediately." "Ok. What's your name?" "Nurse Fumi." "Ok." Ms. Momomiya got the bottle from Nurse Fumi and walked to the doorway. "Come on Ichigo." Ichgio got off the bed and slowly walked out the door. They went to the car and drove back home. Once they got home, Ms. Momomiya checked the clock. "Hm 1: 35. Ichigo, you'll take your medicine at 2 o clock." "Ok."

Ichigo hurried upstairs and flopped on the bed. "This feels so good." She slowly fell asleep, thinking of Kish.

* * *

**Kagasha: End of this chappie. How'd it go? Was it ok?**

**Ichigo: I liked it. Nice going Kagasha.**

**Kagasha: Thanks.**

**Kish: This time, I agree with Ichigo. Nice going.**

**Ichigo: Thanks for agreeing Kish.**

**Kish: Your welcome.**

**Kagasha: Aw see. You two can still be friends. Ha ha. Well anywayz, give me at least 5 good reviews and I'll write another chappie. PLEASE PEOPLE, NO FLAMES! I can't stand them and I don't like them. Bye for now!**


	16. Author Note

**Hey everyone. Kagasha here. I just want to thank everyone who gave me my reviews for _My New Boyfriend_, which was my very first story. But I'll like to give special thanks to KishxIchigo Forever for giving me my 100th review. Who knew this story would get so many reviews.**

**I thank every last one of you who reviewed my story and liked/loved it all the way. I'm just giving special thanks to KishxIchigo for giving my 100th review. She reviews every now and then. THANK YOU GUYS! More chappies are on their way, so keep reading, enjoying, and reviewing! Bye for now!**

**-Kagasha**


	17. Strange Feelings

**Hey guys!!! I'm oh so sorry that I hadn't updated for such a long time. I was getting extremely busy and couldn't keep track. But I'll try and keep track more often. Well I hope you enjoy this chappie. I think the style of how I write is little different, but it's still the same Kagasha material. So ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!**

**_

* * *

_**

**_My New Boyfriend_**

**_Strange Feelings_**

Months passed. Ichigo's fever went away and she was feeling better. The only thing that was wrong was Kish. He didn't come visit her any more and he didn't call her on the walkie. Ichigo changed. She wasn't so happy and bouncy like she used to be. She was sad and depressed. She needed Kish. She wanted Kish. Ichigo went back to school and every time she got home, she would look at the pictures Kish gave her and cry. She tried calling him, but he never answered. She thought they broke up...that they were over. _We can't be over. I love you too much._

Ichigo was at school, sitting beside Mint and Zakuro. They were in Science doing a test about Earth and the other planets. Mint looked over at Ichigo. She slipped out a sheet of paper and started writing a note to Ichigo. She passed it over to Ichigo and she slowly opened it and read it. _Ichigo, I know I usually don't care about how you feel or about you at all, but I'm worried. You changed a lot. What happened to you? _Ichigo wrote back and passed it back to her. _I'll tell you later. _Mint ripped up the piece of paper and set it to the side.

They were soon finished with the tests, passed them to the teacher, and left the class room. "So, what's wrong with you Ichigo?" "It's...It's Kish. I miss him so much. He hasn't talked to me in like forever and I just wanna hear his voice one more time." She folded her arms. "Well, no boy is worth crying over. That's for sure. But if you want to see him so bad get Pudding to go ask Tart to tell Kish to come down here so you can go see him." Ichigo looked at Mint and looked back to the ground. "Well, any comments?" "Go ahead and tel her." "Um, I said YOU go and ask Pudding. Not me." She laughed and walked to her next class. Ichigo sighed and continued walking to her next class. _Maybe it's somebody else. Maybe some girl who looks a lot better than me and loves him more than I do...if that's possible. _Since her head was down as she walked, she ended up bumping into Masaya. "Oh, hi Ichigo." He scratched his head and realized she didn't say anything back. "What's wrong? Are you alright?" "Not really", she said as she brushed pass him and kept walking. "Ichigo." He grabbed her arm. "There's something wrong with you. You seem so down. What's wrong? I'm not letting you go until you tell me."

She looked him dead in his eyes, her pinkish red eyes watery. She fell into his arms and cried. "Why won't he talk to me...why?!?!" Ichigo started bluttering out basically anything, all the things she's been keeping in her head, were now being spoken. "I love you...I love you." Masaya hugged her tight and sighed. "I don't if this'll be any help to you or not, but after school let's go for some ice-cream and we can talk about it later." She looked up at him and seen him smiling. She smiled back and wiped her eyes. "Ok." "Now be good and don't be sad anymore." She smiled and nodded. Before Masaya walked away, he gave her a quick kiss. A big smile was now on her face. _Boy, do I miss things like that. Kish..." _

**Kish's Ship**

Nuya floated around the room, hearing his walkie beeping. "Kish..." "What?", he said as he threw clothes around looking for something to wear. "I know you hear this thing." Kish looked over at her and walked towards her. "Hear what?" "Your walkie. Ichigo's been trying to contact you since forever and you haven't even bothered to look at it." He gulped hard and threw the walkie at the wall. He fell to the floor and started crying. "Come here." Nuya landed so Kish could crawl into her open arms. "I miss her...I really do. I just can't hurt her or even see her cry anymore. I want her back so much though. I'm so confused." He soaked Nuya's pink and white tank top with his tears. "Well, I think you should at least tell her." "I can't, it'll hurt the both of us. I don't want her crying anymore. I can't take it." "Well..." She stood up. "Just listen to these messages." Kish wiped his eyes as he got up and picked up the walkie.

First message: Hey Kish, It's me...Ichigo. My fever went away and I'm feeling a lot better now. Well, just letting you know. Love you always, Kitten.

Second message: Kish...how come you haven't called?? I miss you sooo much. Please...just talk to me. I love you.

As the messages went by, Kish broke apart inside. To hear her crying, wanting him there, tore him apart inside. He switched it off and laid his head on the ground. "I love you too Kitten...I love you too." Nuya rubbed his back and sighed. "Kish, do really want to hurt her?" "No..." "Then you should talk to her. It's killing the both of you to not even keep in contact." "But...I can't." "Why not Kishy?" "Because...because...I don't know anymore." Nuya sighed yet again, got up, and shook her head. _Who knew Kishy felt that kind of way to anybody? He's a sweet boy though._

**At School**

Ichigo was sitting in her math class, smiling really hard. She couldn't stop thinking about going with Masaya to get some ice-cream. She couldn't wait. The feelings she thought she was having for Masaya was really for Kish. Since Kish hadn't been there and her feelings were bottled up for so long, she had to pour them out to somebody. It just happened to be Masaya. Ichigo couldn't really concentrate in class. All she could think about was Masaya.

"Ichigo Momomiya." "Oh huh yea?" "What's the square root of 400?" "Um...12?" The class laughed as the teacher walked back to the front of the class. "If you were paying attention, you would know that it's 20." She continued teaching the class as Ichigo fell into her daydreaming again.

Class went by and school slowly, but surely went by as well. Ichigo stood outside of the school and waited Masaya. He came about a few minutes later. "Hey Ichigo. Sorry I was a little late." "It's fine." "Well, let's go." He held her hand and walked to the ice-cream parlor. Ichigo ordered strawberry ice-cream while Masaya ordered vanilla ice-cream. They sat outside with a little red and white umbrella over top of the table. "Masaya, when you'd get back from Europe?" "I got back about a week or two ago. It was nice." "Mmm", she said as she ate a spoonful of her ice-cream. "I didn't see you at school when I got back, where were you?" She couldn't really tell him that she was with Kish, even though he knew who Kish was. But still, she rather tell him something else. "I was sick. Had a high fever." "Oh. Good thing your feeling better." "Yea." Masaya ate some ice-cream and started to stare into Ichigo's eyes. She met his gaze and they held it for a while. Masaya sat beside her and kissed her. Ichigo...kissed him back. They were in a good lip lock, tongues in each others mouths.

Ichigo's arms went around his neck as they continued kissing. After a while, they stopped. They both didn't know what just happened. It just happened. "Masaya..." She started blushing and quickly turned around to finish her ice-cream. Masaya laughed, went back to his seat, and finished his ice-cream as well. They both didn't say anything after that. They couldn't speak. What just happened, was just unexpected.

After the "date", Ichigo hurried home and flopped on the sofa. _Why did I do that? Do I really have feelings for Masaya? But...what about Kish?_ She slowly started crying. _Kish...how come you can't just talk to me? It has to be somebody else. _She put her face in her hands. "It has to be..." She slowly got herself back together and went into the kitchen. There was yet another note. Ichigo didn't bother to read it. She knew it was another note from her mother saying that she was still working late and her father wasn't going to be there either. She looked through the refrigerater to look for her favorite comfort food, strawberries. She found some and just started gobbling them down. She couldn't help herself. She soon broke down and fell on the floor and cried. _What am I going to do? I'm so lost._

_

* * *

_

**So how'd it go?? Is it a nice comeback chappie??? Let me know ok. Please guys, NO FLAMES!!! It's a waste of time. If you don't like the story, stop reading and leave it at that. Leave me 5 reviews and I'll make another chappie. And once again, I'm sorry for leaving you guys hanging like that.  
Kagasha**


	18. Special Reunion

**Kagasha: Oh, boy. It took a lot out of me to write this chappie and my fingers and arms hurt.**

**Kish: Come here, so I can make it better.**

**Kagasha: (giggles) No, I'm fine. But anywayz, I hope you really like this one. And I think I took a bit long to write this chappie, but it's finally here. So ENJOY!!!!!!**

_**

* * *

My New Boyfriend**_

_**Special Reunion**_

Kish punched and kicked the hollographic creatures that appeared as he was training. He was panting hard, sweat dripping off his forehead and hitting the imaginary mountains. One creature hit him and he fell across the mountains. His head hit the mountain hard as he fell uncouncious. Tart quickly stopped the training and ran into the now empty room. He sat beside Kish and shook him hard. "Wake up Kish. Wake up." Slowly, but surely, his eyes fluttered open. "Kitten..." Tart gave him an awkward look and stood. "I'm not your little girlfriend." Kish stood up, shook his head, and walked out the room.

On his way back, all he could think about was Ichigo. _Boy do I miss her. I haven't even seen her. Let alone talk to her. I hope she's ok. Hope she still loves me as much as I love her. _Tears slid down his pale skin. _I have to go see her. I just have to. _He opened up his door and walked in, closing the door behind him. Right when he walked in his room, he flew over to the walkie. "Kitten...kitten." No answer. "Please...answer, I know I haven't called, but I miss you. Please..", he said while crying. "Just answer." His head dropped and the walkie slid out of his hand. "Why didn't she answer?"

**At School**

Ichigo was yet again depressed and sad during all her classes. The only time she was happy was when she seen Masaya. During lunch, Ichigo and Masaya sat together. "Um...Ichigo?" "Yeah?" "I was thinking of me being your first." Ichigo's heart started racing. "I mean, we are together and I was thinking that it'll be going to the next level if I be your first." Ichigo looked dead in his eyes. _What is he talking about? I can't be his first. I...I can't do that to Kish, even if he won't talk to me. I just can't!! _Ichigo pushed Masaya away and stood up. "We're not together! I'm still in love with Kish! I can't do that to our relationship!!!" People in the cafeteria looked at them, wondering what was going on. Masaya, still in the chair, stared up in awe. "Ichigo..." "Leave me alone, you pervert!!" She ran away crying. She didnt' even know where she was going. She just ran. When she stopped running, she found herself outside the school looking dead into Kish's eyes. They just stared for a while, trying to make sure this was real. Ichigo slowly walked up to him and touched his face, still trying to make sure it was real. "Kish?" "Kitten?" Ichigo screamed with joy and hugged him tight. Kish hugged her back and kissed her, tears slowly sliding down his face.

She looked up at him and sniffed. "How come you didn't call me or come see me?" "Because..." She got away from him and stood there, head low. "It's somebody else, isn't it?" Kish's eye went wide and he tried to grab Ichigo's hand, but she yanked it away. "What does she look like?! Is she an alien like you or is she human?! I want to know what she has that I don't! Is she giving it up to you without you having to ask? What is it Kish?" Kish hugged Ichigo tight. "There isn't anybody else, but you Kitten. I love you, always have. I didn't call or answer because I was afraid of hurting you again. I didn't want to hurt or see you cry." Kish sniffed as tears slid down his face and into Ichigo's dark pink hair. "I...I didn't want to do that to us." Ichigo hugged him back and started crying.

The school bell rung, letting the students know that lunch was over. "I have to go Kish." He wiped his eyes and sniffed. "I'll be out her waiting on you. I want to do something special. Just me and you." Ichigo smiled, gave him a quick kiss, and ran back into the building. _I wonder what he's got planned. _She giggled a little bit. _I just can't wait._

As she walked back into the school, some students stared at her. Pudding jumped on her back and smiled. "You ok?" "Yea." "What happened anyways?" "Masaya wanted me to be his first and I'm still with Kish so I really emoitional and left." Pudding sighed. "You really love him huh?" Ichigo nodded, not even hesitating to say yes. She loved Kish with all her heart, but she just didn't realize that the love she felt she had for Masaya was just love for Kish directed to the wrong person.

School seemed to go by faster than usual and Ichigo just couldn't wait. Ichigo ran out the building, not saying goodbye to anyone. Masaya tried to talk to her, but she just ran past him, not even noticing him. Once she seen Kish, she screamed and continued running. She swirled around in his arms and they kissed. "You ready Kitten?" She nodded her head and smiled. "Okay." They walked away from the school and went to an empty lot where nobody would see his ship. A stray tear slid down Ichigo's cheek as she approached the ship. "What's wrong Kitten?" "I just haven't seen the ship in so long." Kish smiled as they telaported into the ship.

Some of aliens on the ship waved and greeted Ichigo as they walked towards Kish's room. "It's been a while since I seen you. How are you?" "I'm fine.", she said while smiling. When they got to his room, Pie and Tart stood in front of the door. Kish sighed. "What now?" "We just wanted to say hi to Ichigo. Is that so wrong?" "Yes, today it is." Kish was getting pissed by the second. Pie seen his seriousness and escorted Tart out of the way. "What are you doing?" "Just shut up." After his brothers leaving, Kish opened the door to a nicely decorated room. Ichigo walked in and cried. He had candles lit and chocolate and strawberries in bowls around the room. He got Nuya to get him some nice brown and white drapes put around the windows and brown and white pillows on the bed. "Awww Kish." Ichigo was shocked. He went all out of his way to make the room look appropriate for their special reunion.

Kish sat on the bed and patted it, signaling for Ichigo to sit beside him. She sat beside him and he gave her a soft and passionate hug, sniffing her neck. "Kish..." "I miss your smell Kitten. I miss everything about you." He picked up a chocolate dipped strawberry and fed Ichigo. She giggled and chewed as she fed him one. After eating the bowl of strawberries, they lay on the bed and kissed. Ichigo's arms were over Kish's shoulders as Kish's hands grabbed her closer. Kish placed passionate kisses on her neck and inhaled her scent. "I missed you so much Kitten." "I missed you too." Kish left her neck and looked her dead in the eyes. Out of nowhere, he just started crying. He buried his face into her shoulder. "Kish..." "I never wanted to hurt you Kitten. I love you so much it hurts. I don't want you to leave me." He pulled her closer to him. "Don't leave me." Ichigo rubbed his dark green hair. Tears slowly slid down her face as she cried with him.

He sat up, inhaled deeply, then exhaled, as he got up to use the bathroom. When he came back, Ichigo was sitting on the bed, staring at him. He sat down beside her and hled her hands. Kish smiled, his fangs showing a little bit. He leaned forward and pecked her lips. "I love you Ichigo." She was shocked to hear him say her real name. A stray tear escaped her eyes and slid down her face. "I love you too Kish."

* * *

**Kagasha: Well, that's the end of this chappie. How'd it go? Did you like it?**

**Kish: Oh my God, we were so close.**

**Ichigo: Close to what?**

**Kish: (nudging her) You know.**

**Ichigo: (blushing) Wow.**

**Kagasha: I couldn't let it go too far because of it's rating. And besides, I think it's sweet without "it". **

**Ichigo: Yeah!**

**Kagasha: (smiling) Well anywayz, send me at least 5 good reviews letting me know how it went and I'll continue with the story. Please good people, NO FLAMES!!!!! They are a waste of time and very uncalled for. BYE FOR NOW!!!!**


	19. Yuko Again

**_My New Boyfriend_**

**_Yuko Again_**

It was around 9 o clock when Ichigo woke up. Kish was soundlessly asleep. She smiled, pecked his lips, and got up. She yawned and stretched. _Last night was amazing. I loved it. It was so romantic. _She looked around the room. It was still nicely decorated except for the white mush that used to be a lit candle. Ichigo threw those away. In a split second, she doubled over in pain and groaned. "Ow..." It growled. Ichigo giggled at herself. "Stupid stomach." She walked over to the refrigerator and looked for something to eat. There wasn't much, just some fruit and water. _I guess I'm going to have to get something on the ship. _She found a notepad and wrote a note to Kish saying that she'd be back soon.

Ichigo left out of Kish's room and into the food court of the ship. On the way there, she seen Yuko. Yuko spotted her and waved. "Oh goodness. Uh, hey Yuko. How's it going?"

Yukio walked over to her. "Hey beautiful. I'm doing fine. Just missing you." Ichigo blushed deeply. "Where you headed to?"

"Just getting a few things to eat. I'm starving."

Yuko laughed when he heard her stomach growl. He wrapped his arm around her waist. "I know this spot we can go to. Nice food, nice place. Just the for the two of us", he said while showing off his pretty white fangs. Ichigo smiled a bright yes and they were headed to the very back of the ship where some of the restaurants were at.

**Ichigo's P.O.V.**

When we got to the little restaurant, it made me smile. I don't know why, but it made me smile. I looked over at Yuko and hugged him tight. "This is beautiful, Yuko."

He smiled and kissed my cheek. "I know, and it's just gonna be me and you." That made my stomach hurt. I couldn't help, but feel like I was just ripping the stitches out of the relationship me and Kish just mended. I looked up at him and sighed. "Yuko, I can't do this."

"Do what? We're just going to get a little bite to eat", he said with a bit a hurt in his voice.

"I know, but it doesn't feel that way. You kissing my cheek. Me getting all happy to go somewhere like this with you. I..." Yuko placed his finger on my lips and made a hushing noise.

"I understand what you're saying. But look, you see it as though two friends are going to get something to eat. Nothing serious."

I sighed and nodded. "Ok, I guess." Something in the back of my head was telling me to leave Yuko alone, but I just wanted to hang out with him. Like he said, nothing serious. But I can't help but think that's a little cover up. We walked in and got a table for two in about 5 minutes. Our waiter came over and I got some pancakes, eggs, and bacon. Yuko got some alien platter thingy. While we were eating, Yuko seemed like he couldn't git his eyes off of me. I gave him a crooked smile with my mouth full of pancakes. "What?"

"Oh nothing. You're just really pretty." When I swallowed, my pancakes seemed to be stuck in my throat.

"Oh...well...thanks." The rest of our 'date' went by like that. He'd compliment me and stare into my eyes and I'd just choke up and feel very funny about. Yuko left them a few alien coins and left. He decided that we should sit on a bench near the restaurant we left and talk. But we didn't talk much. He just kept staring at me and shaking his head. It was kind of weirding me out. Then out of nowhere, he leans over and kisses my lips. He did it over and over again. I pushed him off and stood up. "Yuko, what are you doing?!"

"Ichigo, come on. You know I like you. I know you like me. Forget about that Kish guy."

I was mad now, but I wanted to cry. "Don't tell me who to forget. And I don't like you like that. I only like you as a friend. I'm with the person I love and his name is Kish", I said screaming and walking away at the same time. I went to the little market and got some food and went back to Kish's room. I couldn't get the key out of my pocket, so I just kicked the door a little bit.

"Who is it?"

"It's me." He opened the door and helped me with the bags.

"Where were you?"

"You didn't read the letter I left you?"

"Oh, no", he said smiling a little.

"Goofy."

**Third Person P.O.V.**

They put the food away and sat on the bed. "Kitten...um..." He twiddled his fingers around and looked down.

"What is it Kish?"

He couldn't get the words out. Something in his mind was screaming to him to not say it. He wanted to ask her about the baby thing again. "Never mind." He leaned forward and kissed her ever so gently. _She'll tell me when she's ready. _He got up and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Ichigo giggled and looked at the bathroom door. "I should go and bother him." She got up and barged in. Kish face seemed to get paler than usual and covered himself up with a towel. Ichigo blushed deeply, but kept on playing. "What ya doin", she said with her hands behind her back and slowly walking over to him.

"I'm about to take a shower, Kitten. Get out."

"No." She flung into his arms and they fell on the floor. They looked into each other's eyes, not knowing what to do next.Kish moved his head up and kissed her lips. He was trying to calm himself down, but he couldn't help, but get hard. Ichigo felt it and squirmed a little, but didn't stop kissing him. They were kissing for a good while and decided to stop after some time. Kish's eyes couldn't focus on one thing. He looked at Ichigo's eyes, then at the floor, then at the bath tub and back to Ichigo's eyes. "You know what Kish?"

"What?"

"That's no fun. You have to guess."

"Um...is it about me?"

"Yea."

"Are you in it?"

"Yup."

"I can't guess anymore."

"Gosh, I love you silly. One day, you should come and meet my parents. So they'd know who I've been staying with."

Kish's face scrunched up. "Would it be ok if they knew you were going with...an alien?" That word seemed to kick him in the stomach. To him, Ichigo was the alien.

Ichigo laid her head on his chest and sighed. "I don't know. We can only wait and see."

"Mmmm." For a while, they kind of forgot that they were on the bathroom floor. Kish looked up. "Get up for a minute Kitten, so I can take a shower."

"Oh, I kind of forgot."

"So did I."

She kissed his cheek and walked out the room. Kish got in the shower, turned the water on, and just stood under the water. A little bouncing baby couldn't stay out of his mind.


	20. Oh, An Alien?

**Kagasha: Hey guys. How are you?**

**Kish: Fine K-babe. How are you doing?**

**Kagasha: Oh I'm great, just sleepy.**

**Kish: From what?**

**Kagasha: Trying to write this chappie for the lovely fanfiction people.**

**Kish: Come on, come to bed.**

**Kagasha: Not with you.**

**Kish: (pouts) Why not?**

**Kagasha: Because I don't want to sleep with you.**

**Kish: (pouts again) Good night then.**

**Kagasha: Ha ha, well anywayz, I hope you guys like this chappie because I've been slaving over this keyboard for hours. So please ENJOY!!!!! **

_

* * *

_

_My New Boyfriend_

**_"Oh...An Alien?"_**

Kish came out of the shower with the towel wrapped around his waist. He looked at Ichigo, who fell asleep waiting on him to come out. He let his towel fall to the floor and put onto as he started to put some lotion on. When he was done, he slipped on some boxers and sat down beside Ichigo. "Kitten, wake up." She grumbled and her eyes fluttered open. Kish smiled, the tips of his fangs showing. "When do you want me to meet your parents?"

Ichigo sat up. "Soon...really soon."

"Well, I don't have anything to do today, so how about today?"

Ichigo smiled and pecked his lips. "Okay. Let me get washed." She scrambled off her feet and ran into the bathroom. Kish decided to do the same the Ichigo did to him, so he barged into the bathroom. Ichigo covered herself up with her hands and screamed. "Kish!!" Kish just stood and looked at her. "Kish..." He shook his head out of a daze and grabbed her tight. He smiled again and kissed her. "Okay Kish. Let me go", she said playfully. But Kish just kept her in his arms and kissed her again.

"This is pay back." He made Ichigo fall on the floor and he laid on top of her, continuing to kiss her.

"Ow..", Ichigo said while laughing. "Get off. You're too heavy." Kish finally gave up and with one last kiss her got off Ichigo and exited the bathroom. Ichigo giggled to herself and shut the door. She turned on the water and jumped in. As the warm water pounded and massaged her back, she couldn't help, but imagine how her parents would react to her dating an alien.

_Maybe they'll accept him. I mean...Geez what am I thinking? He's an alien. No one will understand how we've ended up together. They'll probably ask him all these embarrasing questions about outer space or something weird like that. _She sighed a heavy sigh. _I don't know. But no matter what they say I'll still be with him. They're just going to have to get over it or something. What are they going to do? Forbid me from seeing him or something. _That thought kind of hit her hard as she washed her legs. "They might...since I haven't been home and I haven't even called to tell them I was ok. After I came back from being sick, I just left. Without one letter or anything." She sighed yet again. "Who knew there was going to be such drama for an interspecial relationship? I'll probably be the first person in history to tell they parents, 'Hey mom and dad. This is my alien boyfriend Kish.'" She sat on the edge of the tub and groaned. "Won't that be so weird." She rinsed off all the soap suds from her body and got out. She wrapped a towel around her body and exited the bathroom. Kish was fumbling through the his dresser for something nice to wear. He seemed to be panicing more than Ichigo was.

"Kish..."

His swiftly turned his head around to look at her. "What? What?" She giggled and grabbed his hands.

"Calm down, ok."

"I can't. I mean. If I going to be hovering down to Earth to meet your alien..." He looed dead into her eyes at that comment and he quickly reworded what he just said. "I mean, if I'm going down to meet your human parents, then I'll at least have to look nice. And don't try and act all calm and collected because I heard you talking to yourself in the bathroom earlier", he said with a chuckled as he turned back around to look for something to wear. Ichigo smiled as she turned her back to him and dried off. She didn't want him to look her completely naked on purpose just yet. She put some lotion on and put on her bra and underwear. Ichigo sat down on the bed and looked up at Kish's back.

"Kish, do you have a phone or something so I can call them and tell them that we're coming?" Kish walked away from the dresser and searched beneath a pile of junk he had near the window.

"Here", he said as he tossed her the phone.

"Thanks." She dialed her house number and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Mom, it's me Ichigo."

There was a gasp heard on the other end of the phone. "Ichigo, sweetheart. Where are you? Why haven't you called? Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Mom. And I haven't called because I've been away."

"Away where?"

"At my...boyfriend's house."

Another gasp was heard over the phone. "A boyfriend? Ichigo, why haven't we heard about him? You guys haven't did anything...have you?"

"No Mom, we haven't. I didn't tell you about my boyfriend because I didn't know how'd you react."

"Well what's wrong with him? What? Does he have six toes or one arm? Whatever it is, it couldn't be that bad."

"Well, you'll see when we get there. I was just calling to let you know that me and my new boyfriend are coming over. He wants to meet you guys."

"Oh, he's welcome to come over. We'll have everything ready when he gets here."

"Thanks. And tell Dad not to leave anywhere."

"I will. Bye hun."

"Bye." Ichigo hung up the phone and sighed a long drawn out sigh. She got up from the bed and walked over to Kish, who was still standing at the dresser, to find something to wear. Kish looked at her in just her bra and underwear and smirked. He wanted to just kiss every last spot on her fair skin and make love to her that'll blow her mind and take them higher than the ship. He wanted to place his fingers all over every inch of her body to find her hot spot. He wanted to grip and tug at her body as they both screamed in escasty as they came. Then they'd fall back down from heaven and cuddled till they both feel asleep. Kish giggled to himself at the thought.

All the while, Ichigo gazed at his face that was filled with his thoughts of them being together beyond what they experience now. "Kish..." She waved a hand in his face, but he didn't respond so she patted his face a bit.

"Huh?"

Ichigo laughed and held her stomach lightly. "You've been in a daze every since I told you that we were going to meet my parents."

"Oh..." He looked at her body one last time before finding something to wear and putting it on.

----------

Ichigo and Kish were now on Earth and in front of Ichigo's house. "You ready Kish", she asked as they stood on her porch. He gulped hard and nodded. Even though Kish had on an appropriate attire, wearing a white button down shirt with a black tie resting on his chest and black pants, he still felt extrmely uncomfortable. He pulled at his tie and rubbed his now neatly combed out hair.

"Yeah...I guess." She looked into his eyes and seen all the angst in them. She held his face and kissed him softly.

"It'll be ok, Kish. Trust me." Kish nodded and gulped again. She turned back to the door and knocked twice. _I hope it'll be ok. _When the door opened, her parents just gazed at the boy Ichigo called her boyfriend. After realizing they had been staring, they turned their eyes to Ichigo, who was wearing a yellow sun dress. Her mother gave Ichigo a big hug.

"Well come in, come in." They all walked in, with Kish scanning the area before entering. They sat down in the living room and Ichigo's mother started the questioning. "What's your name?"

"Uh...Kish", he said, his head down and his hands clenched on his lap.

"Mmm. Now...um, if you don't mind me asking why are your ears like that?"

Kish glanced over at Ichigo and looked back at her parents. "I'm...an alien."

"Oh...an alien?" Kish slowly nodded.

"Me and Ichigo have been living in my ship for the past weeks. It's really nice. I can take you up there if you'd like to see it." Her mother just smiled, but didn't respond instead she just diverted her attention to Ichigo.

"And where did you find him?" Kish and Ichigo both gulped hard. Her father seen that they were stuck and didn't want to continue on with the conversation, so he changed the subject.

"Dinner's ready. Wanna eat?" They both nodded as they rose from the couch. On their way, Ichigo's mother pulled her to the side and told her that they will talk later about Kish. All Ichigo could do was nod and continue her way into the dinner room. There was an array of food from turkey and chicken to potatoes and green beans. Ichigo and Kish sat beside each other while her parents sat across the table. There was an awkward silence at the table. All that was heard was the munching of food and the silver ware scraping the plates. Kish looked at Ichigo and a tear slid down his eye. His sniffed and wiped it away. Ichigo seen him wipe his tear and put her fork down.

"What's wrong Kish?"

"Nothing..."

"What's wrong", she asked again, knowing that something was wrong with him.

"It's just...I thought it was going to be different than this is all. Didn't think all because I was an alien it would cause so much tension. Excuse me." He dropped his fork and walked away from the table and into the living room.

"See hun, now you went and hurt the boy's feelings."

"Well how was I supposed to react? He's an alien."

While they were fussing in the dining room, Ichigo followed behind Kish and sat beside him. Kish wiped another tear that slid from his face. "I didn't want to cry. I was trying not to cry because that'll just screw up everything even more. I'm sorry Kitten, but this isn't going too well and it's my fault." Ichigo hugged him tight and kissed him.

"It's ok Kish. This will all turn out ok. It's not your fault that you're an alien and it's not my fault I'm human. But it is our fault that we love each other and won't break up no matter what. So come on, let's go back in." Kish smiled at her words and they returned back to the table and finished eating. It was now very late in the day after they finished eating and chatting some more. Ichigo had missed a lot of things since going back to live with Kish. Her cousin had a baby boy and the school had did a Romeo and Juliet play which was a hit. Ichigo sighed at the thought. "Maybe I can stay here for weekends Kish. I do miss being here and maybe you can visit."

He grabbed her waist and snuggled his face close to hers. "But I'll miss you so much while you're gone." Ichigo giggled and managed to wriggle her way out of his arms.

"Well, I guess it's time for us to leave."

"Oh no no no", her mother jumped in. "It's too dark for you all to be out. He can stay over for the night. I'll even make breakfast in the morning for everyone. And I'm really sorry for making you feel odd in front of the family. I just didn't know how else to react."

"It's ok."

Ichigo's parents went up to their room and were now sleeping. Kish was lying down on the couch drifting off to sleep when Ichigo silently crept down the steps. "Kish."

"Hmm?"

"Come on up to my room. But be quiet." Kish grabbed his pillow and blanket and followed Ichigo to her room. He dropped the extra blanket and pillow on the floor as he crawled into Ichigo's bed. She laid beside him, their faces almost touching. Kish rubbed her face with the back of his hand and kissed her forehead.

"I love you Kitten."

"I love you too Kish."

Kish held Ichigo closer and tighter to his body. "Kitten...Kitten." He didn't get a response. She was now sleeping in his warm pale arms. Kish smiled as he kissed her forehead again and soon falling asleep himself.

* * *

**Kagasha: How'd it go? Was it good?**

**Ichigo: It was nice. I was wondering when the 'time to meet my parents' moment happened.**

**Kagasha: Yeah, but this was really twisted.**

**Kish: Why you had to make me cry?**

**Kagasha: Oh shut up, don't ask questions I can't answer right now.**

**Kish: (laughs and sits down in a chair)**

**Kagasha: Well anywayz, leave me a good 5 reviews and I'll write another chappie. And please good people, NO FLAMES!!! It's a big waste of time for both me and you. So please, bye for now!!!**

**Ichigo: Bye!!!**


	21. Upside Down Smiley Faces

**Kagasha: Hey everyone, how are ya?**

**Ichigo: Oh I'm fine (yawns) just woke up so I'm a little sleepy.**

**Kagasha: Okie doke, hey Kish can you go and make us some soup?**

**Kish: (pounces on Kagasha and smiles) Anything for you.**

**Kagasha: (laughs) Get off me.**

**Kish: I can't. I just love you too much.**

**Kagasha: (trys to break free) Oww, ha ha well anywayz ENJOY!!!! **

_

* * *

_

_My New Boyfriend_

**_Upside Down Smiley Faces Turn Rightside Up_**

Ichigo's mother was the first to wake up and she went downstairs to cook everyone breakfast. She made pancakes, eggs, bacon, and french toast. Her father came downstairs after taking a shower and sat down. "Smells good down here hun."

She smiled. "Thanks. Go and wake them up and let them know breakfast is ready."

He nodded as he got up from the red cushioned chair and walked into the dimly lit living room. He didn't see Kish, so he went upstairs into Ichigo's room. He found them snuggled up together underneath them pink cotton covers, Ichigo facing Kish. Ichigo's father immediately shook both of them awake, startling the couple. Kish looked up and seen his face and back up a little towards the wall. "I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to come up here and sleep with Ichigo."

Ichigo jumped off the bed and placed her hands on her father's chest. "Daddy, daddy, it's ok. We didn't do anything. We were just sleeping, promise." Her father calmed down a bit and exhaled heavily.

"Breakfast is ready downstairs", he said as he exited the room.

Kish sighed and relaxed his shoulders. "I thought he was gonna kill me." Ichigo smiled and crawled over to Kish. She lighlty kissed his lips.

"Come on, let's go downstairs and eat."

"Kay."

They fixed themselves up and walked downstairs together. They sat side by side while Ichigo's mother served them their food. After serving the food, she sat down beside her husband. All the while they were eating, Ichigo's father kept staring at Kish out of the corner of his eyes as if studying him. Kish couldn't help, but avoid the eye contact and look down at his food.

"So how is it in space, Kish", her mother asked breaking the silence.

"Oh, it's nice. I've thousands of stars. It's a great sight to see."

She took another bite of her food. "What planet are you from?"

"It's a planet called Stratus, kind of a screwed up place if you ask me."

Her mother nodded her head and raised her eyebrows as she lightly said, "Hmm", and continued on eating. "So where do you and Ichigo stay? On the ship or on your planet?"

"On the ship. I wouldn't want to take her to Stratus. I wouldn't take anyone to Stratus", he said now fiddling with the eggs on his plate. His appetite was now gone and he was just sitting there to answer Ichigo's mother's questions. "Um, if you don't mind me asking, what are your names because we haven't gotten around to that yesterday."

"Oh wow, can't believe we didn't introduce ourselves properly", she said nudging her husband's. He grunted as he commenced to eating his pancakes. He was still a bit mad after he found them lying together in bed. "My name's Lupe Momomiya. You can just call me Mrs. M or Mrs. Lupe." She looked over to her husband, waiting for him to follow up with his introdution.

He caught her eyes on him and cleared his throat. "Name's Hinta Momomiya. Just call me Mr. Momomiya", he said as he finished his food and excused himself from the table to go and wash his dishes. Lupe followed right behind him. As the Kish nad Ichigo sat side by side at the table, holding hands underneath the table, they could hear Lupe and Hinta arguing in the kitchen.

"Why are you acting like that? All he did was ask us what our names were so he'd know what to call us."

"You just don't know", he said, followed by the clinking of dishes in the sink.

"What happened? What happened between the two of you that has you so bent up out of shape?"

"Found both of them snuggled up in the room together with barely anything on. What if you found both of them sleeping like that?' Kish and Ichigo blushed slightly when they heard that and gave each other a small smile. "I didn't know what else to think. Our Ichigo having sex with an alien, getting pregnant with an interspecial baby. No...I'm not having it. Not in this house."

They seen his foot attempt to leave the kitchen, but it was dragged back in.

"I doubt that they were having...sex, Hinta. If that was the case, they wouldn't have had anything on. And besides", her voice lowered, but it was still audible. "It may not last long. Remember, they are young and we have raised Ichigo right. Before you know it they will break up and this will all be over with." Her voice had risen back to its normal tone. "Now come on back in the dining room and enjoy the rest of their visit."

Lupe walked into the kitchen, followed by Hinta. Hinta sat down at his seat while Lupe went around and picked everyone's dirty dishes. "I'll just take these from you", she said with a smile. After picking up all the dishes, she walked into the kitchen. The clinking sound was heard again as the dishes were placed in the sink. She walked back into the dining room and sat down. There was buzzing noise now heard and Kish immediately picked up his walkie and looked at whom was calling him. It was Pie. He let it continue to buzz and it rung loudly, signaling an urgent message.

All eyes were on him as he cleared his throat as quietly and sofltly as possible. "It was nice meeting you all, but me and Ichigo have to get back to the ship."

"Hold on Kish, I'll go upstairs and get some more things to take on the ship."

"Ok." She ran upstairs and started packing her things. While she was packing her things, Hinta couldn't help, but think about all the times the news said that there were alien life forms attacking Earth. He just couldn't help, but put Kish into the picture.

"Kish, have you ever been on Earth before", he asked suspiciuoly.

"Yes."

"You ever heard of some other aliens being here before you met us? Something called Kirema something?"

Kish looked from Hinta to his wife and back to him. "Yes sir."

"You sent down here, didn't you?", he said as his voice rose. Lupe just gazed at him as he continued to question Kish. Kish didn't answer him, he just looked down at the red table cloth with stitchings of white abstract flowers. "Answer me. You were the one terrorizing Tokyo?!" Ichigo came downstairs with her bag filled and walked into the dining room. She looked at her father, whom was now leaning forward as if he was about to attack Kish.

"Daddy, what's going on?"

"You knew about this thing terrorizing Toyko, Ichigo?!", he screamed while pointing at Kish. Ichigo's eyes widened at his question. A stray tear slipped from Kish's eyes. Lupe's mouth gaped opened.

"Hinta?! How could you even say something like that in this boy's presence?! Last night you were telling me how I shouldn't treat him badly, but yet you turn around and do the exact thing ten times as worse. I'm not going to stand for that kind of disrespect Hinta. Apologize to him now."

Kish stood up and walked to Ichigo's side. "It's ok. He doesn't have to apologize. If that's how he feels about me then there is nothing I can possibly do about it. All I can do is be me, Mr. Momomiya", he said now directing his attention to Hinta. "Yet again, nice to meet you all. Let's go Tohru." He grabbed Ichigo's arm lightly and the exited the house without another word. He looked up at the sun, it was just beginning to touch the clouds. He sighed heavily and shook his head. "I hope I don't ever have to feel like that again. I mean, it's no different than race. Black, white, japanese, chinese, what ever. If you don't have the same skin as them, or the same features, you're not welcome or accepted. Always have to be ridiculed and disrespected as if I'm not still a living breathing thing with feelings."

While he was going on with his rant, Ichigo couldn't help, but look at him and feel terrible for him. She dropped her bags and walked in front of him. She placed her hands on the back of his neck and played with the ends of his dark green hair. "I'll always accept you Kish...no matter what. No matter what anyone says, no matter what anyone does. I'll still be here Kish. I love you, always." She looked him dead in his eyes and seen that they were slighlty red. She softly and gently placed her lips on his. He kissed her back. They kissed again once more and parted. "Let's go to the Cafe. I haven't been there in so long."

He nodded with approval and she led him in the direction of the Cafe. The Cafe seemed to have just opened because there were very few people there. It was only old couple sitting in the corner of the Cafe sipping on some soup and a very young couple ordering their food. Kish and Ichigo walked up towards the counter. Zakuro was at the register, but she was sitting down with her back turned talking on the phone. "Um excused me miss", Ichigo jokingly said to Zakuro. Zakuro turned around to see whom had said something to her and smiled when it was Tohru.

"Hey Tohru, how are you", she asked smiling, but not taking her eyes off of Kish.

"Oh I'm fine."

"And may I ask why are you with Kish? The one we're fighting."

"We're not fighting him anymore. He's an ally."

"That doesn't answer the question about why you're with him."

Ichigo glanced over at Kish and smiled. "Oh, he's my boyfriend."

Zakuro's eyes widened and she shook her head. She stood up from her chair and gestured with her hand 'come here' towards Kish and Ichigo. "Follow me." They followed behind Zakuro as she led them to the upper portion of the Cafe. "You", she said pointing as Kish, "You have to stay out here. Just follow me Ichigo." She again followed Zakuro through the metal double doors to the computer room where they seen Ryou sitting in the chair in front of the computer. When he seen Ichigo, he gave a small smile and shook his head.

"Well well well." He stood up from his chair and stood in front of her. "What made you come back after so long?"

"I just wanted to see you guys again."

"Mmm. You know what I've noticed?"

"Uhh...no...", she timidly said.

"I've noticed that some time after you left that the Kirema Animas stopped appearing. You have anything to do about that?"

"Sort of."

"What did you do?"

"I uh...uh..."

"She starting going with Kish, that;s what she did", Zakuro interrupted, get slowly annoyed with the twenty quesions. Ryou shook his head. He sat back down in his chair and crossed his legs.

"Why are you with the enemy?"

"He's not the enemy", she said somewhat lunging forward amnd dropping her bags as she defended Kish. "He's my boyfriend and I love him." Ryou started laughing and held his stomach. Ichigo, now fed up, turned her back towards him. "Tell everyone I said hi and I'll be back to school in some time." She walked through the doors and walked towards Kish who was sitting on the floor playing with a few pebbles on the floor. "Let's go Kish." Kish got up from off the floor and walked down the stairs hand in hand. They didn't see Mint, Lettuce, nor Pudding on the way out. The walked the streets for a while and sat down on a bus stop bench. Ichigo sighed heavily as she leaned forward and placed her forearms on her lap.

"What's wrong Kitten", he asked while he placed his left arm over her shoulder.

"Nothing, just that this day hasn't been the day I expected it to be."

He smiled. "I know a way to make it better."

"How?"

"Come on." He grabbed her hand and they ran till the reached an open clearing. Kish called the ship and in no time, they were teleporting up into the ship. They power-walked to Kish's room as fast as they could without talking to anyone. When they got into the room, Kish instructed Ichigo to stay on the bed as he went into the bathroom to go start some bath water. When it rose about three inches below the rim of the bath tub. He called Ichigo in. She looked at the bath and smiled.

"Thanks Kish. I really appreciate it." He smiled. She stood there looking at the walls.

"Well, why won't you get in?"

"Because you're still in here."

"I know. I'm taking a bath with you."

"What?!", she said with a dumb founded look on her face.

"Yeah, I'm coming in with you", he said smiling as he starting taking off his own clothes. Ichigo immediately covered her eyes and blushed a deep rosy red.

"Oh my god, Kish!! How do you think I'm supposed to get in now?"

"Well", he said now half naked. "I'm just going to guess that you're going to take off your clothes and get in with me. That's what I think." When he was completely naked, he stepped into the bath tub and leaned up against the back of the tub. He played with the bubbles and smiled. "It's waiting for you, Kitten." Ichigo finally gave in and reluctantly started taking off her clothes slowly. Kish couldn't help, but get hard. He tried to push his erection back down and turn his head towards the wall, but it just popped back up and his head turned back around to look at her. When she was naked, she timidly got in. She sighed from the touch and warmth of the bath. "Come over here Kitten." She shuffled over to him, now face to face and not to far apart from each other. Kish couldn't help, but smile and hold Ichigo a little closer. His fangs showed over his bottom lip.

"Thanks for meeting my parents Kish...no matter how much they hurt you."

He smiled, "It's okay." Ichigo smiled back as she flicked the top of one of his ears with her right index finger. Kish smiled again as he pulled her even closer and placed his lips on hers. They continued to kiss each and all the while, Ichigo was blushing even deeper than before. She could feel him all down below and it made her a little twitchy inside, but she didn't stop. When they parted, she just looked down into the water, still blushing. Kish laughed and kissed her forehead. "Wow you're funny."

All she could was smile back at the cheesing pale alien.

* * *

**Kagasha: How'd it go? Was is good?**

**Lettuce: I liked it.**

**Kagasha: Thanks.**

**Ichigo: Yeah I thought the same thing.**

**Kish: It's hell of a long chapter though.**

**Kagasha: I know, I was trying to follow what the reviewers were telling me and tried to write a lot this time. So anywayz, leave me about 5 good reviews and I'll reward you good people with another chappie. Please, NO FLAMES!!! I don't think I can stress that enough guys.**

**Kagasha & Kish: Bye for now!!!!!**


	22. Epilouge Forever

**Kagasha: Hey you guys, how's it going?**

**Kish: (yawns) I'm ok. Wait a minute (looks at computer) that says epilouge.**

**Kagasha: I know...**

**Kish: I gotta tell Ichigo. (brings Ichigo into the room) You see that.**

**Ichigo: Yup I see it. Why end a good story, Kagasha?**

**Kagasha: (sighs) I couldn't write it forever.**

**Ichigo: That's true.**

**Kagasha: Well everyone, here's the last chappie for this story, so please ENJOY!!**

_**--...--**_

_**My New Boyfriend**_

**_Epilouge- Forever_**

Long years of love has passed for the bispecial lovers. They were going to marry in the next few months. They had this very big ceremony in Kish's ship where all of the aliens came together, doing their cultures premarital dance, and spoke of old historical figures in alien culture that were married and reincarnated into other beings. The aliens also spoke their language as they tossed some fragance soaked flowers at Kish and Ichigo's feet and let the couple talk with their imediate family, placing decorative boxes around a bench acorss from Kish and Ichigo before leaving.

The couple sat side by side as Pie sat down across from them. He smiled warmly and sighed. "When I first seen her come here, I thought she wasn't going to last with us. But I was wrong. She seemed to fit right in with us as if she was here from the beginning. And as much as me and Tart used to bother you two a lot, it was all out of love." He reached behind himself and picked up a green box with small white flowers dancing around it. He handed it over to Ichigo. "Inside the box is a robe. You can't open it until the day you both have sex." Ichigo blushed a deep red while Kish looked over at her and smiled at his blushing fiancee. Pie smiled as well and continued, "You have to open it while Kish is there and you must wear it on that one night only. Wear it again and you'll be breaking tradition. So with that said I'll go get Tart." Pie stood up, placed a soft kiss on Ichigo's right cheek, and exited.

After his departure, came Tart's entrance. He slowly creeped into the small ceremonial room and sat down on the same bench as Pie. He looked down and closed his eyes tight, trying to hide his sudden tears. When he opened his eyes, he seen his smiling brother. "Ok well first off, Ichigo, you've really grown on me. I mean, you became my sister." His tears appeared once more and this time he let them fall. "And you Kish, I'm really happy for you. You make me feel so jealous sometimes because me and Pudding are still at step one. I wish I could be where you and Ichigo are. But I'm just happy for the both of you so," he wiped his eyes and picked up a box that had the reversed color pattern of Ichigo's box. Tart handed Kish the box and placed his clasped hands in between his legs. "You already know that the same rules apply for you too Kish." Tart stood from the bench, placed a gentle kiss on Ichigo's left cheek, and left.

"Kish, why is everyone kissing me on my cheeks?"

Kish chuckled at her question. "It's just tradition for the siblings of the husband to kiss the bride. I wonder if..." Before he could he finish his statement, his eyes went wide. Nuya slowly walked through the door wearing a girly pale yellow dress with their mothers anklet on her right ankle. Her dark red hair was in a cute, but messy bun. Kish quickly stood up from his spot beside Ichigo and went to give his sister a hug. "N-Nuya, I thought you couldn't make it. I thought you weren't going to make it. How'd you-"

Nuya giggled at her brother's frantic response to her arrival and hushed him. "I had to come Kish. What kind of sister would I be if I didn't come to the ceremony? Now let's get to the festivities." They both sat down at their designated spots and continued the ceremony. "Ichigo, I haven't known you for long, but from what I've experienced with from the little time I got to know you, you are a very sweet girl and I know why Kish loves you so much," she said as she smiled at Ichigo then at her brother. "And you Kish, you know I love you with all my heart and I'm so glad that you found somebody that is just right for you. You are so caring towards her and she gives all that caring and love in return. And Ichigo I'm glad to have you coming into our family for good. So I also got a little present for you too." She picked up a small box to her left that had the same flower design, but the background was white with yellow and green flowers. She handed the box to Kish, "The same rules apply you guys, but with tihs one you have to open it together. Well I'll be going to leave you two alone." Nuya stood up, kissed Ichigo's forehead, ruffled her little brother's emerald hair, and exited.

Ichigo shook the box Nuya gave them, listening for a familiar sound and Kish quickly stopped her. "You can't mess with it like that. You'll destroy it."

"You know what's in it?"

Kish simply shook his head. "I just know you're not supposed to do that."

"Ooohh."

Kish took the box from Ichigo, set it on the floor, and clasped her hands. He rubbed his thumb over her knuckles. "I can't wait till you're a part of my family permanently."

They smiled.

**_--...--_**

Ichigo and Kish were in their room that they've shared for the past eight years. Ichigo had decided to live there permanently ever since her last visit with her parents. This visit was about a few years ago, about five. With this visit, her father didn't want to speak her, noticing that she was still with Kish. He was furious and all together disowned her, saying she destroyed the family's blood with an alien and he hoped the babies they had became sick with an alien disease and eventually die. Her mother on the other hand, accepted her decision even though she didn't entirely feel comfortable. She gave Ichigo and Kish her blessings and she would try to get her father to come to his senses.

He never did.

Ichigo left them a walkie so she could keep in contact with them while she was in the ship. She only got calls from her mother and as she spoke she could hear her father yelling and screaming. It hurt.

But now she was content with gaining another family and only losing father.

Kish crawled behind Ichigo and brushed her hair back behind her ear, placing a chaste kiss on her cheek. "Getting ready I see."

"Yeah," she said as she stuffed her bag with her toiletries and cosmetics. She smiled and her eyes fluttered. "I'm so nervous. I mean, I've never had to anything this important in my life. I can't stop shaking."

"I'm nervous too." Kish laid down on her right thigh. "But I can't wait though. Can't wait for you to be mines forever. And I've waited for this day for so long and it's finally here. Today. Did you tell your parents?"

Ichigo sighed heavily and almost started crying. "I told my mother. As always, she has to work so she can't make it. And you already know what's up with my father so..."

"How could she choose work over you? Over seeing her only child get married?"

"I don't know...I'd rather not talk about it anymore."

"Ok," Kish said as he nodded and he got up to fix up his bag.

They were seperated in the following hour and soon after that, the wedding begun.

As Kish stood at the other end of the room, he couldn't help, but tear up. He seen his beautiful dark pink haired bride walk down the aisle in a very pale blue dress. She was also crying, her make-up, beautifully done by Nuya, was slowly becoming smudged. She walked past Kish's entire family and fellow ship mates that were close to the family. She finally made it to her soon to be husband, whose amber eyes were becoming red with happy tears. They held hands and turned towards the priest they had found on the ship.

The priest began to purify Ichigo, releasing her of any evil spirits. He did the same to Kish. He handed them both a small bowl of sake and they drunk it together. The sake burned at Ichigo's throat and she coughed lightly. Some of the guests chuckled at her coughs. The priest collected the bowls and set them down on a wooden table beside him. He finally got around to the vows. "Now that we had our first sip of sake," he said, directing the comment to Ichigo. They laughed again. "We'll go on to the vows starting with Kish." Kish faced Ichigo, Ichigo doing the same, and held her hands tightly. They were both crying, but also smiling. "Repeat after me."

"This woman, I marry..."

"This woman, I marry..."

"No matter what the health situation is..."

"No matter what the health situation is..."

"I will love this person..."

"I will love this person..."

"Respect this person..."

"Respect this person..."

"Console this person..."

"Console this person..."

As the vows continued, Kish rubbed her knuckles again, something he learned that Ichigo found very comforting. Ichigo sniffed, her face becoming flushed. She wanted to kiss him and be held. The vows were hypnotizing and she wanted to hear them forever. By now, it was her turn and she was doing the whole repetition such as Kish.

"Help this person..."

"Help this person..."

"Until death..."

"Until death..."

"Protecting fidelity..."

"Protecting fidelity..."

"I swear."

"I swear."

"Groom, Kish Yamagata, you this woman marry and become her partner. Will you in peaceful times, during sickness, love this person, respect this person, comfort this person, help this person, until death, do you promise to fulfill?"

"I promise." Kish slipped a beautiful diamond ring on her finger and smiled.

"Bride, Ichigo Momomiya, you this man marry and become his partner. Will you in peaceful times, during sickness, love this person, respect this person, comfort this person, help this person, until death, do you promise to fulfill?"

"I promise." Ichigo took the ring from the ring bearer and put the ring on his finger as well, a smile wiggling on her face.

"Well with that said, you two are married and Kish you may kiss your bride."

They both held hands for a while, stuck and unable to believe they were finally together. Ichigo sniffed again and soon after, leaped on Kish, pressing her lips onto his. He wrapped his arms around her small waist and pulled her closer. They kissd again and again and when they parted they smiled. "I love you so much Kish."

"I love you too."

The priest closed the small black book in his hands and closed his eyes. "I now have the honor to be the first to introduce Kish and Ichigo Yamamgata."

Everyone stood, clapping and whistling with delight. Ichigo looked out at the applauding crowd and smile with tears streaming down her face. She turned back to Kish and ambushed him with a hug, making him fall backwards. Rveryone laughed, and Kish just smiled at his tearful bride. This was the moment he craved for from the beginning. This was what she didn't want at the beginning. Feelings changed and now she was happy to be his and only his.

**_--...--_**

They were now back in their room, on the soft bed kissing the night away. They were both wearing the robes. Kish brushed her hair away from her eyes and kissed her again. "I remember when you hated me." Ichigo stopped kissing him and just stared. She got from under Kish and sat down beside him.

"I remember too. To be honset, I just hated to be near you, you know?" She rested her head on his shoulder. "You and those god forsaken Kirema Anima used to drive me crazy. But, a lot has changed since then." She crawled in between his legs, her bottom resting on her legs. Kish wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. "It was kinda weird at first. I mean, you're an alien."

"Well to me...you're the alien."

Ichigo giggled and shook her head. "But we're not the same. We're different, but with the same feelings. We both love, hate, and all that stuff. And I was still with Masaya some what and I didn't want to hurt him, but I was getting these new feelings for you and I wanted you...persue them. And I did, and I'm glad." She giggled again. "You went from my enemy, my crush, my new boyfriend, and now you're my new husband. It couldn't be any better." Her arms flung over his neck and he pulled her close, inhaling her strawberry scent. Kish sniffed and new tears swelled in his amber eyes and they soon escaped. He kept trying to hold her closer, but her body was already pressed onto his. He gave her quick pecks on her lips and sighed.

"Wow Kitten...I love you so much. I don't know how many times I can say that, but I'll say it forever if you like Ichigo." As he continued to hug his Ichigo, he glanced at the box that Nuya gave them. "Oh yeah, Kitten, we have to open up the last box." Ichigo grudgingly left the warm embrace to get the box. She quickly shuffled back over to his warm arms with the box in hand. They both placed their hand on the box, making sure to open it together. "You ready?" Ichigo nodded and they both open the small square box together. When Ichigo looked inside, she blushed. All Kish could do was grin a very toothy grin.

Inside the box was a hand-written note and various baby orientated things like a rattle and a bottle. Kish took the note, unfolded it, and began to read:

_Here you go Kishy, you've been wanting a baby for so long and I couldn't help, but give you guys baby stuff. And I know you two are going to be planning one soon, so here are few things you might need. Me and the guys are very happy for you guys and we can't wait for the little bundle of bispecial joy.  
Your sister/sister-in-law  
-Nuya_

Kish looked up from the paper to Ichigo, whom was still smiling. "Well we do have the robes on, you already agreed. So tonight?"

"To-Tonight," Ichigo stuttered.

Kish pushed the box aside, and gently laid Ichigo down on the bed underneath them. "Forever, my Kitten," Kish softly whispered into Ichigo's ear.

"Forever, my Kish."

**_--...--_**

**Kagasha: This is the end of _My New Boyfriend._**

**Ichigo: Noooo!!**

**Kagasha: I know, I know. But the last chapter was so cute at the ending, I didn't know how to continue, so I just gave the epilouge.**

**Ichigo: It was a nice story though. I really liked it.**

**Kish: Yeah, me too. Funny question, but did they...?**

**Ichigo: (blushes)**

**Kagasha: You could infer that, yes. If you were paying attention, you'd know.**

**Kish: You should've put that part in there. **

**Kagasha: I couldn't Kish. This is a T story. I can't go over my boundaries.**

**Kish: (groans)**

**Ichigo: Well, I think it was good without it. **

**Kagasha: Yeah, I think so too.**

**Kish: Come on, you guys. Let's celebrate.**

**Ichigo: YEAH!!**

**Kagasha: Okay, okay. Well, it was fun writing this story for you guys and I hope you really enjoyed it. I might go back into the other chapters and just revise them a bit. Leave me reviews and tell me how you liked it. I don't care for the flames because I made it to the end without them. So I guess this is good bye.**

**Everyone: BYE!! (dances out the house and to the club)**


End file.
